


The Unwanted Arranged Marriage

by IStillPlayHideAndSeek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betrayal, Business, Business Deals, CEO, Cheesy, Complicated Relationships, Drunk Levi, Fluff and Smut, Grudges, Heart Break, Highschool student, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Medicine, Misunderstandings, Moving Away, Picture, Relationship Problems, Secrets, Smut, Trouble, Understanding, Understandings, love problems, money problems, relationship, secret, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStillPlayHideAndSeek/pseuds/IStillPlayHideAndSeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Eren couldn't bring himself to like the girl that never smiled in the pictures that were sent to him. It's too bad that he  needed her family's help if he wanted to stay long enough to finish up any loose ends he had before following his mother to another city. Much to his dismay, the help that was offered to him was an apartment with a cute roommate that goes by the name of Levi. What the hell did he get himself into this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't sat down and written anything in a while so please excuse and grammatical errors. This fanfic was inspired by this yaoi series: 'Boku No Ano Ko'. Anyways, it starts out with Eren's younger years but the last part is when this series is really going to begin.  
> Boy, gotta love writing fanfictions at three in the mornin'.

“Eren! Quick! Look at what came in the mail for you!” Eren’s mom, Carla, called out from the kitchen, her voice filled with excitement. “Eren! Come on!” she exclaimed after a few seconds of silence.

She could hear the pitter patter of tiny feet running towards the kitchen. From her spot at the kitchen table, she watched as her little seven year old, Eren, ran towards his mother. The thrilled child got ahead of himself and lost his footing, falling down a couple of feet away from his mother. Huffing and shaking his head, he pushed himself up, not bothering to dust himself off as he rushed towards his mother

“Look at this picture! Isn’t she adorable?!” Carla asked as she handed him the picture that she had received from her childhood friend. “Her name is Mikasa. When you’re both older, she’s going to be your bride.” she stated happily, clapping her hands in excitement.

Eren looked down at the picture in his hands, examining every inch of the little girl that stared straight at the camera. He noticed that her lips had no hint of a smile and the look in her eyes gave him a chill. “Mom… why isn’t she smiling?” he asked, looking away from the picture. “She looks really unhappy.”

“Well then, you will just have to try your best to make her happy now won’t you?” Carla asked, ruffing his already messy hair before standing up. “Come along now Eren, we have to take a picture of you to send it to your lovely fiancée. I’m sure she’ll love it.” Carla said, walking around Eren and towards his room, expecting her little boy to follow her obediently

Eren huffed at her, he didn’t like getting dressed up for pictures. Refusing to follow his mother, he sat down on her seat and looked at the picture. He didn’t like the idea of having to marry this girl. She was pretty, but something seemed off about her. He pursed his lips in thought. “Why aren’t you smiling?” he murmured. Eren tilted his head to a certain angle and stuck his tongue out, thinking that maybe that would cheer up the little girl in the picture but that didn’t change much.

Just as he was about to put down the photo, Eren noticed something in the background. There stood a little boy with raven hair, maybe a little older than him, flashing a bright smile at the camera, waving his hand frantically, causing his hand to come out as a blur. Eren wrinkled his nose at the kid in the picture before snorting. “You should give her your happiness.” he grumbled at the kid in the picture.”I don’t want to give her mine.” he said before setting down the picture on the table and running out of the house before his mother could notice that he hadn’t followed her. “Armin! Hide me!” he called out, slamming the front door of his home behind him.

~Page Break~

“Eren, you’re really getting on my nerves today.” Jean growled under his breath, clutching the pencil tightly in his hand, resting his elbow on his desk, his other hand running through his hair as he tried to pay attention to whatever the teacher at the front of the class was babbling on about. “Shut up already. If I don’t pass this next test I’m going to fail the class.” he whispered harshly after a couple of breaths to calm himself down.

The teen at fault of Jean’s frustration just rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head. “I hope you fail.” he responded. “It’s all your fault we’re stuck taking the retake of the damn test anyway. Cheating off of me, you idiot! Getting us both in trouble.” he growled, childishly sticking his tongue out at the other teen.

A snap from the front of the room caught Eren’s attention. He turned, tongue still stuck out, his eyes wide from the surprise. “Eren Yeager, stick that tongue back where it belongs and pay attention. I will move you to the front of the class if need be.” the teacher threatened. He had a ruler in his hand, which Eren assumed was what made the loud noise. The grip that he had on that ruler was more than enough proof of his annoyance toward the teen.

Eren slurped his tongue back into his mouth and straightened his posture, dropping his arms to his sides. When the teacher looked away, he glanced over at Jean. The dumbass smirked in his direction before sticking his tongue out just like the other had done to him.

Not wanting to be outdone, Eren took the situation to a whole different level. Reaching down into his backpack to pull out his tin pencil box, he tested it’s weight in his hands, pursing his lips as he studied it. He even gave it a light shake, listening to the pencils and markers inside slide from side to side. “Yep, this will do.” he muttered under his breath.

Standing up from his seat, he turned his attention from the tin box in his hands to the idiot in the desk beside him. “Just what the hell were you think to accomplish cheating off of me? Your injury is all your own fault.” Eren stated calmly.

Jean rose a brow at that. “Injury?” he murmured, blinking up at the teen that had caught the attention of everyone in class. “What are you talking about?”

“Yeager, grab your stuff and move to the empty desk up front.” the teacher ordered, his voice seemed strained and annoyed.

“This injury.” Eren said, ignoring the teacher as he lifted the tin box and throwing at Jean.

Jean didn’t have enough time to react as the tin box collided with his forehead with a loud ‘smack’ before it fell to the ground at his side. “Shit!” he exclaimed, covering his forehead with both hands as he hunched forward on his desk, groaning dramatically.

“Both of you, to the office, now.”

Eren picked up his stuff with a satisfied smirk. “Baka.” he chuckled lowly at Jean, who was now blindly reaching over for his backpack before standing up to follow Eren out of the room.

“I would have had to take the retake anyways. I really don’t know what possessed you to copy off of me of all people.” Eren laughed once they were halfway to the office.

“Shut the hell up shitface.” Jean growled. “I’m just glad that I’m going to watch your mom beat you later.” he said, his mood shifting.

Eren palled at the thought. “Fuck… Fuck me.” he groaned, covering his face with both hands, shaking his head.

“You’d like that won’t ya. Fuckin’ virgin.” Jean laughed, completely forgetting about the huge lump on his forehead.

Eren went from pale to bright red in a matter of seconds. “The hell did you just call me, you pussy? You can’t even take a light bump to the head.” he growled, reaching up to poke the other teens swollen forehead.

“You bastard, stop that!” Jean hissed, his eyes clenching shut as he slapped his hand away.

Between all the arguing and hissing, the two fourteen year olds didn’t realize that they had already made it to the office. “Shit…” they both grumbled lowly as they stared at their doom straight in the eyes. They knew what was going to happen next and they didn’t like it one bit.

Taking deep breaths, they both nodded at each other and pushed open the double doors to the office. It was quiet, too quiet. “Welcome back you poor unfortunate souls.” the secretary called out from behind his desk without even looking up from his paper work. Adjusting his glasses, his hands gathered the papers and lightly stacked them together before looking up at the two boys with icy eyes. “Have a seat, the shows about to begin in a few minutes.”

Shivers were sent up the teens spines, they knew what this meant. The two trouble makers made their way to the waiting area, staring at the ground with wide eyes. Their hands began to sweat, their knees began to shake, their hearts began to thump loudly in their ears.

The sound of doors opening minutes later made them flinch. “Where is he?” two women called out angrily into the office in unison.

“I’m sorry mom!” Jean cried out. “It’s all Eren’s fault!”

Eren glared at Jean, elbowing his stomach. “Shut the hell up.” he growled under his breath.

There was a hard tug on Erens ear, causing him to jerk and look up at the women that was glaring down at him, hand on her hip and lips pulled back, ready to snarl at him. “Language young man.”

Jean’s mother followed Carla’s example and pulled on her son's ear. “And you shouldn't go around blaming others.”

The secretary couldn’t help but smirk at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. This happened a lot but he was never failed to be entertained.

The meeting with the principle didn’t take long, they would go through the normal routine and sign a couple of papers before being kicked out of the office. “A month of detention. Great.” Eren growled as the two teens walked out of the school with hunched shoulders, their mothers following closely behind them.

“I’m so sorry for my son causing you trouble.” Carla told Jeans mother. The two of them began to talk among themselves as they walked towards their cars, expecting their children to follow them without a word.

“Try not to cheat off of me next time, horse-face.” Eren whispered so that the two women wouldn’t hear him

“Try not to throw around your shit next time, dumbass.” Jean whispered back.

The two mothers hugged and said their goodbyes before latching onto their sons ears once more and pulling them to their cars, driving off home.

“What were you thinking Eren?” Carla asked him as she pulled over to the side of the road a few miles away from home.

“What are you talking about?” he responded, staring out the window, his arms crossed in front of him.

“Mikasa would never do something like this.” she sighed, running her hands through her hair, closing her eyes, trying to relax and get rid of all this anger that was building up inside of her. "She's a straight A student, she never gets into trouble and she participates in extracurricular activities. Eren, I want you to be compatible with her. I don't want them thinking that this whole arranged marriage thing is a mistake."

"It is a mistake mom. Just because you promised your friend when you were younger that your first born would marry her first daughter doesn't mean I'm going to go ahead with it." Eren responded, glaring at the sky. "I don't want to marry her. She’s not normal. Not one single picture that was sent to us has her smiling. Not one."

“Are you still hung up on that? I’m telling you that she might be really self conscience about her smile.”  


“She creeps me out…” he mumbled.

“You'll get over it Eren. This is for the best.” Carla sighed, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "You're still grounded by the way."

~Page Break~

Eren had finally managed to make his way up the stairs to apartment number two-o-one. He set his two suitcases down next to him before he stretched out his aching muscles. “Damn elevator wasn’t working.” he growled under his breath. In all his nineteen years he had no idea he had been so out of shape.

Once he had caught his breath, he pulled out the piece of paper from his jean pocket. “Apartment number two-o-one. Alright.” he breathed before knocking on the door. Pursing his lips, he took in his surroundings. Everything was just so… clean. It freaked him out in all honesty. He couldn't handle anything being this clean, their always had to be something dirty.

When no one answered the door after a few seconds, he knocked again, louder and harder this time. “Anybody home?” he called out as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

“Who in their fucking right mind dares to wake me up at this time of day?!” was the response that he received.

Eren was shocked to say the least. He pulled out his cellphone, staring at the clock with wide eyes. It was already one in the afternoon. How is this guy not up yet?

The door in front of him was yanked open and he was met face to face… well, he met air, the other guy met his collar bone. Eren stared down at the man. He seemed familiar. The raven haired man glared up at him. “Who the hell are you?” he growled, lips pulled back, exposing his pearly white teeth. Grey eyes shifted from the tall teen to the suit cases next to him. “I don’t want anything that you’re selling, so go away before you regret it.” Levi said, stepping away to close the door in Eren’s face but before he could do that, Eren sacrificed his foot.

Eren winced when his foot was suddenly being squeezed between the door frame and the door itself. He pulled on a smile, pushing the door open. “I’m your new roommate.”


	2. The One With The New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets comfortable in Levi's apartment.

Levi's brows shot up in surprise. “The hell are you talking about? Is this some sort of trick? Did Hanji send you?” he questioned, peeking his head out to see if he saw anyone remotely suspicious, but found nothing. “What kind of sick joke is this?” 

Eren furrowed his brows in confusion. “Did your mom not tell you?” he questioned as he rubbed the back of his neck. “She told me that you had a spare room that I could stay in for about a month or two...” Eren trailed off once he saw the look of disbelief on Levi's face. “You don't believe me, huh?” he chuckled lightly. “I could call her if that's the case.” 

“There's no need, I know my mother, and she would never do that. Now, tell me the real reason you're here before I beat the shit out of you for disturbing my sleep.” Levi growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 

It was Eren's turn to be surprised. “I'm your new roommate. I'm serious, I'm sure your mom would have said something about me... Um, let me introduce myself. I'm Eren Jeager, your sisters fiancee...” Eren said slowly as he saw the look of disbelief slowly be replaced by the look of realization. 

“No fucking way. She did, didn't she?” he sighed. Eren could tell that he was annoyed, just by the tone of his voice. “Eren Fucking Jeager. Damn... Alright, come in while I give her a call. Mom probably gave you the wrong apartment number. Give me a sec.” Levi said as he opened the door wider, signaling for him to come in before walking off somewhere into the apartment. 

“I'm pretty sure this wasn't a mistake.” Eren said as he dragged his suitcases inside the apartment. “Unless your name isn't Levi, and apartment two-o-one isn't yours, then your mother sounded pretty confident.” he said as he closed the door behind him. 

Eren took a few seconds to catch his breath, his hands resting at his hips as he looked around. Everything was freakishly clean and perfect. The tile floor was white with no sign of staining. The sofa was spotless and wrinkle free, along with the drapes that covered the smudge free sliding window door that led to the patio. There was no T.V in sight. All he saw was a big bookcase at the end of the living room. Eren took a deep breath in and immediately regretted it. All he could smell was the strong scent of bleach and chlorine... with a hint of lemon. “Everything is too clean.” he complained with a twitch of his nose. 

“What do you mean? Have Mikasa take him in, he's not my problem... They're teens! Of course they're going to be horny! Mikasa wouldn't let him touch her before their wedding night...! Mom! Mom!” Eren could hear Levi arguing from the other room. Frankly, he didn't feel like getting in the middle of the argument, so he didn't really bother with going to try to calm Levi down. 

“Mom, there's a higher chance of that happening here than with Mikasa... I never said I would do that, but I do have a few friends that could hit on him! Mom... calm down mom... I just don't want to deal with him right now. You know very well I'm going through a break-... I know you didn't approve and wanted me to find a good girl, but that's not going to happen... You know what? You win, I'll let the brat stay here for a couple weeks, but he'll have to pull his own weight. I'm not going to make him food, I'm not going to clean up after him, and I'm not going to pay much attention to him... If that's going to be a problem, then Mikasa could just come over and entertain him!... Gross, not that way! At least not in my apartment!” 

Eren stood there, quietly eavesdropping on Levi's conversation. He folded his arms in front of him, balancing himself on the balls of his feet before transferring his weight over to his heels. He gnawed on his bottom lip as the conversation in the other room became more heated. He honestly could not believe the vulgar language that was being thrown around. If he talked like that to his own mother, he would have been slapped and then hospitalized because of the damage. 

Clearing his throat, Eren decided that a little peak around the apartment wouldn't hurt. Quietly, he took off his shoes and made his way to the doorway that was on the other side of the room. One look and he could tell that this guy was a clean freak, not that he hadn't already noticed. Stepping into the kitchen, Eren couldn't believe how spotless it was. The kitchen was always a mess in his house, maybe it was because neither him, nor his mother, had the time or patience to clean it every single day. 

“Alright, here's what's going to happen. You are only going to stay here for a few weeks, no more than two months. Do I make myself clear?” Levi questioned as he walked past Eren to open his fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. 

“I'll be gone before you know it.” Eren said, offering him a smile. “I'm only here to tie up a few loose ends before following my mom a few cities over.” he explained, unsure of whether or not he was allowed to sit down at the kitchen table. 

Levi sighed, motioning him to follow as he walked back to the living room. “Your room will be over here. The walls are pretty thin, so there is no way that you will be allowed to bring anyone home. You bring someone home and I'll have no choice but to kick you out.” 

“I'm engaged. I haven't really done any of that stuff.” Eren muttered lowly, more to himself than to Levi. 

Levi stopped in his tracks, his hand frozen on the doorknob of the door of what Eren assumed was the spare room. “Come again?” Levi asked, turning back to stare Eren down. 

Eren stared right back. “... I haven't done anything...?” it came out more as a question than an answer. 

“... You haven't had sex... because you have been in an arranged marriage... from before you were even born...” Levi dragged out, was this kid really going to blame his virginity on this arranged marriage? 

Eren wasn't comfortable talking about this, his face turned a bright red as he stared down at his feet. “I guess not. I've had a few girlfriends before, but it never really worked out.” he said with a small shrug, deciding to leave out the fact that he was gay. He really didn't want Levi to know, after all, he was engaged with his sister. That's the only reason that Levi even considered letting him stay. He could only imagine what would happen to him if Levi found out. 

A small shudder ran through him before he cleared his throat. “So, you don't have to worry about me bringing any girls.” 

“You and Mikasa are perfect for each other.” Levi sighed, shaking his head before showing him the room. “She never brought home any boys.” 

Eren bit down on the end of his pencil as he glared down at his homework. Really, how stupidly worded could this damn question be?! He's been reading the same question over and over again for what seemed to be ten minutes at the least! “Desperate times call for desperate measures.” he sighed as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. 

He was stuck between calling either Armin, or Jean. Armin had been busy all week, saying that there was absolutely no time for socializing. Jean on the other hand had been busy studying for a retake. The idiot never learned his lesson from when they were younger and had decided to copy off of him again. “I'm calling Jean, that ought to bother the hell out of him.” Eren chuckled as he pressed on the name 'Horse-Face' on his contact list and hit call. 

It took Jean four rings before answering. “The hell you want now Jeager? I'm studying.” he answered in a pissed off tone. 

“I was just stuck on a question and was wondering if I could copy off of you.” Eren said, leaning back in his, or Levi's, desk chair. He spun the chair around to take another good look around the room. He had dumped all of his clothes on the bed, some of them falling onto the floor next to it. The desk that he was sitting at was cluttered with all of his papers and text books. Basically, Eren had trashed one half of the room, while the other half was impeccable, left just as he had found it. The color of the room was a nice, soothing sky blue, while the floor was the same white tile of the living room. 

“Fuck no Eren. Why the hell would I let you copy off of me?” Jean laughed. 

“Says the guy that copied off of my fucking test.” Eren responded. 

There was silence on the other end of the line. Eren heard Jean sigh before he responded. “Fine, give me your new address and I'll be right over. We could study together.” 

With a victorious smirk, Eren gave him the address and apartment number. “You better bring over some pizza too, cuz I'm starving over here!” 

“Don't push your luck Jeager.” Jean huffed before hanging up. 

Eren went back to biting on the end of his pencil, having chewed off the whole eraser and metal part a couple days ago, as he thought about how he could answer this damned question. It seemed like an hour came and went and Eren started to suspect that he was stood up when there was a knock at the door. “Eren! I'm not expecting guests and there's a knock at the door. Did you invite anyone?” he heard Levi call out. 

Quickly standing up, Eren opened his door, his eyes searching the room for Levi. His stare stopped when he saw him sitting on the couch with a book in his lap. Eren shot a sheepish smile his way. “You don't mind right? He's kind of my study buddy.” 

Levi stared at him with a look that said, 'Ah! I get it now.' “No wonder you're a virgin.” he said before nodding his head. “Sure, let him in. I'll be in the kitchen.” he said, standing up and heading to the kitchen, taking his book along with him. “You better not do drugs in my apartment!” he called out without turning back to face him. 

“Sure.” Eren replied as he made his way to the door. “Took you a while, did you really get pizza for... me...” Eren trailed off after seeing who was behind the door. “Mikasa...?” 


	3. The One With The Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two engaged to be married finally meet.

“Mikasa...?” Eren said as he stared at the girl that was on the other side of the door. 

Mikasa stared back in surprise. “... Eren?” she whispered, taking a step towards him. 

Something in Erens mind told him to take a few steps back, told him to call out for Levi, but Eren was paralyzed. There he was, expecting to see Horse-Face, but instead was met with the girl that was supposed to be the love of his life. The girl that he had grown to hate over the years thanks to this unwanted arranged marriage. Eren frowned when he saw the sparkle in her eyes. He stood there as she threw her arms around him, burying her head into his chest. 

Eren's heart became heavy with guilt as he slowly wrapped his own arms around her, resting his cheek against the top of her head. He felt her shoulders shaking and that's when it hit him... she was crying, silently, but crying none the less. 

“Don't cry.” he muttered, his hand drawing soothing circles onto her back. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath when he felt her arms tightening around him. “Mikasa... Don't do this... I'm...” I'm supposed to hate you. How the hell was he going to break off the engagement now? They stood there for a couple minutes before he felt her shoulders stop to shake.“Listen Mikasa... I-” 

“Mikasa? The hell did you do to her Eren?” An infuriated Levi called out from behind him, sending his heart into a frenzy. 

“I-I didn't do anything, I just opened the door.” Eren stated, a bit confused as to why he was the one getting into trouble. 

“It's my fault Levi.” Mikasa quietly said, refusing to let go of Eren. “I was just overcome with emotions.” 

“You never cry, why the hell would you do that now?” Levi growled lowly, fury blazing in his eyes. Eren couldn't help but shrink under Levi's glare. Maybe it was a bad, scratch that, horrible idea to move in with him. 

“I've only seen him in pictures, he's my fiance... I've grown to love him, he brought out the best in me and I've led a successful life thanks to him.” Mikasa said as she pulled herself away from their hug, but reached to intertwine their fingers. Eren's hand twitched, wanting to pull away from hers, but he forced himself to stay still, and to keep his back to Levi, afraid of showing the guilt and horror on his face. He felt all his blood being drained from his face and a chill rushed through him. 

Eren's heart became heavy again as he realized just how fucked up his life was about to become. Eren found that his breathing was starting to become labored and he was having trouble swallowing. He stared at his feet, eyes wide with fear. He forced himself to gently, but quickly let go of Mikasa's hand. “I... I have to go check up on my friend. He hasn't messaged me in a while and I'm starting to worry.” the words rolled off his heavy tongue without him even realizing that he was the one that said them. He just wanted to get out of there, he needed to get out of there. 

He kept his back to Levi, not wanting him to see him in such a state. The words 'Don't look at me' echoed in his head. Desperately, he reached for his shoes, rushing to pull them on. 

“... pale? Eren, are you listening?” he heard Mikasa say before she grasped his face between her hands, looking into his eyes. He stared at her, really looked at her. Besides the red eyes and nose, all he could see was the girl in the photos, the girl that couldn't smile. He watched as her brows furrowed together, he watched as her lips moved, but he couldn't hear anything. I don't want to give you my happiness... 

His gaze shifted to Levi, he remembered seeing him in the background of the pictures that were sent to him. He remembered how big his smiles were... where did that smile go? Did you give her your happiness? Please don't let her take mine away... Save me... 

Levi stared at Eren, examining him. Eren saw that some sort of realization had hit him. Quickly, Eren pulled on a smile and returned his gaze to Mikasa. He didn't want to see what Levi had realized. Shaky hands reached up to grasp hers, pulling them away from his face. He held them in one hand before he reached out to brush her black hair behind her ear. “I'm fine, don't worry about me. I have to go. I'll see you another day.” he said. 

Mikasa nodded, looking up at him, almost as if she expected something. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that she had wanted a kiss. Her eyes were lidded and her lips would have tempted him if he were straight... but he wasn't. Eren's mind raced, what was he going to do now? 

“Eren.” he heard Levi say, his tone was harsh, almost as if warning him not to do anything that he'll regret. 

Leaning in, Eren gently pressed his lips against her forehead, lingering for a couple seconds before pulling away. “Good night.” he muttered before walking out of the apartment, his legs trembling from the encounter. 

Eren made his way to the stairs, wind blown out of him. What kind of hell was this. He felt himself start to panic. How the hell was he going to go back? He couldn't, not after that. He can't face neither Mikasa... nor Levi. 

Grasping onto the railing of the stairs, Eren had to sit down. His mind was reeling, the girl that had practically ruined his life was clueless. It wasn't her fault that she was born into this, it wasn't Eren's fault either... but it looked like she really wanted this. 

“Eren, god Eren, are you okay?” he heard someone say, but at the same time, he didn't hear it, he was too busy panicking, this was really going to happen. He was going to be married to someone that he didn't love. Eren couldn't control his breathing, he started to see small dots in his vision. 

There was a loud smack that vibrated in the air. Eren had no time to wonder where it came from before the stinging sensation claimed his cheek. Hands grasped his cheeks and he found himself staring into Jean's eyes. “Eren, calm down. Breathe.” he said calmly. “ Look into my eyes and breathe. In and out. In and out.” he repeated until Eren found himself relaxing. “God Eren, you fucking scared me.” he sighed, sitting down next to him dropping his head into his hands, and small chuckle of relief escaping him. 

“You didn't need to slap me that hard.” Eren said after a few minutes of silence filled the air. He felt much more relaxed. 

“... I did. Eren, you looked so out of control. God, I haven't seen you like that since you thought your mother had found out that you're gay.” Jean said, lightly shaking his head at the memory. “I still say that everything would be resolved if you tell her.” 

“Shut up Jean. She's been through enough.” Eren whispered, running a hand through his hair. 

“How about we go for a walk?” Jean suggested, getting up and walking down a few steps to gather the pizza and text book that he had dropped. “Maybe some fresh air will make you feel better.” 

Eren nodded, silently following him down the stairs, his heavy steps echoed through the empty stairwell. 

“It's a Friday, so you're going to spend the night at my house cuz whatever it is that worked you up like that, is back there, waiting for you.” Jean said as soon as they stepped out of the apartment building. “As soon as you're back to your annoying self, you could go back there.” 

“Could I just stay with you Jean?” Eren grumbled, enjoying the way that the cool, night air felt against his skin. 

“Eren, I've been telling you for weeks that there are no boys allowed in my house. If it weren't for that little breakdown you had, I wouldn't have offered.” Jean said. “Ever since I came out, my mom doesn't even let Marco visit.” he grumbled with a small pout. 

“That's because she's overprotective of you... and it's noticeable that you like him. You make it really obvious.” Eren said. 

“Doesn't matter how obvious I could get, he's straight.” Jean said with a small shrug. “Here, let's walk through the park and find a place to sit. A bit of comfort food should make everything just a tad bit better.” 

Eren's eyes glanced down at the pizza, licking his lips. “I am pretty hungry... You know, I keep telling you he's bi.” 

“Shut up Eren.” 

“I should probably call Levi...” Eren said as he stared up at Jean's bedroom ceiling. He was having trouble pushing the thought of Levi and his sister to the back of his mind where they belonged, maybe he really should call. After all, Levi was letting him stay out of the kindness of his heart... or rather his mothers. 

“You know, I think I deserve to know what caused that panic attack that you had. I've been putting it off all night, but what the hell happened?” Jean asked, peeking at Eren from his spot on the bed. 

“Mikasa happened.” Eren sighed, turning his back to Jean. He had offered to sleep on the couch, but Jean had insisted to let him sleep in his room, on the floor. 

“Mikasa... Wait a minute... Holy shit! No way! Mikasa?! How'd that happen?!” 

“Calm down Jean. I just opened the door thinking that it was you and it turned out to be her. She recognized me and hugged me, I hugged her back, she started crying and Levi yelled at me. She told us how I was an important part of her life and how I led her to success... she acknowledged that I am her fiance... and then I was about to leave... she wanted a kiss from me! Jean! I had to give her a kiss! God, I couldn't do it! I ended up giving her a kiss on the forehead! I started panicking...” 

“... She must be worried... Why do you wanna call the brother and not her? The poor girl must feel so rejected. You should come clean, I'm sure she'll understand.” Jean said, sitting up in his bed. “Come out to your mom too, I mean, if mine accepts me, I'm sure yours would to. We've known your mom for years now! She's really nice and I don't think she'll see you differently.” 

“Jean, please stop. This is nerve wracking. In fact, I remember you broke down a week before you had planned to tell her that you're gay. You were so worried about everything going wrong... that's the fear I have. Would you please stop bugging me about this?” Eren breathed, curling into himself. 

For once, Jean stayed silent, letting everything soak in. Eren could feel himself drifting off into sleep before Jean spoke once more. “You should call him. I have a feeling they might be worried. You left your phone on the desk. Take your time.” he said as he stood up and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. 

Sitting up, he looked over at the desk, biting the inside of his cheek. Maybe he shouldn't call him, Levi might wonder where he got his number from, he'll probably yell at him for running off. No. He had to face this situation head on. “Thank you Mother-in-Law.” he muttered as he stood up and made the call, his hand clenching around the phone as he held it to his ear. 

“Hello?” a tired, annoyed Levi answered after the fifth ring. 

“Hey Levi, it's me, Eren.” he said, holding his breath to see just what kind of response he was about to receive. 

“Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Eren, the hell! Where the fuck have you been?! You little brat, get your ass over here. Now. We need to talk.” 


	4. The One With The Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren just wants to see Levi's smile again.

“Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Eren, the hell! Where the fuck have you been?! You little brat, get your ass over here. Now. We need to talk.” Levi said, by his tone, Eren could tell that he was more than just a little annoyed. 

With his heart working overtime, Eren gulped getting ready to reply, but was interrupted by the small, but very threatening click of Levi hanging up. Taking a deep breath and then letting it out, he slipped the phone into his pocket and walked out of the room. 

Jean stood up after hearing Eren. “What happened, where are you going?” he asked, dusting himself off. 

“Levi wants to talk.” 

“Shit... do you need backup?” 

“No, I'll be fine Jean. You should get some sleep.” 

“Listen, I know that you need to finish high school before following your mom, but if things with Levi don't work out... I think it's for the best that you go and follow her anyways. As soon as possible. I don't want this to turn into some sort of abusive relationship.” Jean advised, not liking the way that Levi was presenting himself. “I have a feeling that this guy is an overprotective brother. I think it'll be best if you not say anything about your sexuality Eren. Even if you don't want to, you're going to be hurting Mikasa, by either wasting her time and efforts, or breaking the news to her. I think that you shouldn't involve the brother in any way.” 

“Stop worrying Horse-Face. I can handle myself.” Eren chuckled halfheartedly. “This shit has taken a toll on me, but I'm not going to let it change me.” 

“I'm glad that you could laugh, but don't laugh this shit off. I need you to really think about what your next steps are going to be Eren.” Jean said as he cracked a smile, walking Eren to the front door. “Think about it on your way there... and just so you know, I'm not the only damn friend you have. Call Armin next time you want to copy someone's homework. He's smarter than I am.” 

Eren stood in front of the door for a couple of minutes, fist at his side, ready to knock on the door. “Deep breath.” he said to himself, hastily knocking on the door with no rhythm. “Just get it over with.” 

The door was flung open almost ten seconds later. Levi stood there, enraged. “More than two hours. More than two fucking hours after you call me. I was worried enough as it is! Where the hell have you been?!” 

Eren's heart began to sprint, his breath caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped when he was pulled into the apartment, door slamming shut behind him. 

“I am in charge of you while you are staying here and not twenty-four hours have gone by and you disappear on me. Do you care to explain?” Levi growled lowly, baring his teeth. 

“I had a small panic attack. I needed a breath of fresh air.” Eren explained, rubbing the back of his neck, offering Levi a small smile, but he was having none of it. 

“A breath of fresh air? That only takes a couple of minutes! The least you could have done was call me. Do you know how worried Mikasa and I were? Mikasa was worried beyond belief, she thought that you ran out because of her. I had to convince her that you just got distracted while you were on your way to find your friend.” Levi sighed as he made his way toward the kitchen, fully expecting Eren to follow him. 

“I'm sorry. I'll message you next time an emergency like this happens.” Eren said, watching him walk away. 

Levi turned, motioning for him to follow. “It's cold outside and you're only wearing a T-shirt. I'll make you some coffee.” 

Eren removed his shoes and shivered, just now noticing that he had been freezing. As he walked toward the kitchen, he noticed that Levi has seemed to calm down, just a tiny bit. He took the opportunity to change the subject. 

“You know, I've been meaning to ask... what happened to your smile?” he asked, sitting himself down at the kitchen table. 

Levi's back went stiff. “The hell kind of question is that?” he asked as he heated up some water on the stove. 

“Well, it's just that in some of the pictures that your mom use to send us, you would be smiling, but in the last few, you either were frowning, or just not present at all. I've been worried about what might have happened to you.” Eren confessed, his cheeks turning a bit rosy. 

Levi kept his back to Eren, lightly shaking his head. “I grew up.” was his answer. 

Eren kept his stare trained on Levi. “I loved your smile.” Eren wasn't lying either. He remembered just how excited he would get when a new picture would be sent in the mail. He wasn't excited to see Mikasa, he was excited to see her brother. But ever since they moved to the same city, the pictures stopped coming in. No matter how hard Eren tried to find Levi, to ask why he stopped smiling, even though they were within walking distance, he couldn't find him. So when his mom had offered to let him stay at Levi's apartment for a few weeks while he wrapped everything up, Eren couldn't help but get just a little excited. 

“Eren, just stop. Shit happened, alright? Let's just leave it at that.” Levi insisted as he grabbed two mugs off the counter, setting them down on the kitchen table. 

“Did you get your heart broken?” Eren asked, staring up at him with wide eyes. Something inside his chest was starting to make him feel weird. He just wanted to see that big smile, one more time. 

Levi flinched and Eren knew he had hit a nerve. “No. I found out about the arranged marriage shit. I don't know why they would force her to do something she doesn't want to do.” 

“She hugged me when I answered the door. Levi, I don't think she would have done that if she completely hated the idea of marrying me.” Eren said. Jean was right, this guy was an overprotective brother. 

Staring him in the eye, Levi rested his hands on the table, leaning towards Eren. “Tell me Eren, are you happy with this whole marriage bull shit?” 

Eren leaned towards Levi, staring right back into his eyes. “Tell me Levi, are you jealous of Mikasa?” 

Shock registered in Levi's eyes. For a fleeting second, Eren could have sworn he saw hope somewhere in there, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. “Don't fuck with me Eren. If you are going to go through with this shit, you better make my sister happy. If I so much as hear her complain about you, I will make sure you live to regret it.” 

Eren shivered, this time out of fear. “Are you sure you aren't jealous of her?” he dared to repeat, refusing to back down. 

Levi glared down at him before pushing himself off the table. “Make your own damn coffee brat. I'm going to sleep.” he said as he made his way out of the kitchen. Eren heard Levi slam his door shut and that was the end of the conversation. 

Standing up, Eren turned off the stove. “What a rush.” he muttered to himself as he poured the boiling water down the sink. He cleaned up the small mess that was made before heading to the bathroom to clean himself off a bit. Why the hell had he said that? Levi wasn't gay, of course he wouldn't be jealous. And just why the hell did he even suggest it in the first place?! 

“Good night!” he called out before slipping into the room that was provided for him. 

He could have sworn he heard Levi respond with a snort, but than again, he might have just imagined it. 

Just before falling asleep, Eren pulled out his phone. 

Eren: Everythin went as planned. If I'm lucky, I might get mahself laid and out of the marriage. XD 

Jean: Don't be stupid Jeager. Just get the hell out of there. You don't need anymore problems with that family. 

Eren: I told ya I could handle myself. G'night. 

Jean: Night. See you at school Monday, try to avoid trouble till then. 


	5. The One With The Planing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa meets Erens friends.

“Armin!” Eren whined, throwing his head back and kicking his feet even though Armin couldn't see his little tantrum. “I really need help with this problem and Jean didn't do shit to help me with it. Please come over.” he pleaded, switching the phone from his left ear to his right. 

“Eren, I told you I've been studying for this entry exam for my favorite college for almost a year now. It's literally around the corner! It's next week! I can't do anything until I pass it!” Armin responded, he sounded beyond tired. 

“Armin, please!” Eren whined again. “Like you said, you've been studying for this one exam for a whole year! You've got this in the bag! Now come help your best-est friend in the whole wide world with this problem.” 

Armin sighed. Eren could hear the shuffling of papers on the other end of the line. “I'll just give you the answers. What problems are you having trouble with?” he asked. 

As Eren and Armin talked on the phone, Eren scribbled down what he needed and began to thank him. Armin was the one that hung up a bit earlier than he should have. “Poor guy must be under so much stress... We gotta get him out of his room...” A light bulb lit up in his head. “A guys day out! That's what we're going to do.” he said as he began to write a message to Jean. 

Eren: Jeeaaaaannnn, come over. R.N. 

Eren set his phone down, looking up when Levi walked into his room. A look of disgust found it's way onto Levi's face as he looked around Erens room. “Clean up your damn room. You've only been here a day and it's already this messy.” 

“I like messy.” Eren stated, it was the truth, everything being too clean was really starting to bother him. 

“Fucking brat. Next time I walk into this room, it better be spotless.” he threatened as he leaned against the doorway. “I'm going out tonight. You should stay here since you don't have a key yet. I don't want you getting locked out or anything.” 

“Can I have a friend over?” Eren asked. Jean was going to be here anyways, even if Levi said no. 

“Only one. And you guys better not make a mess. That also means, no sex. That shit leaves disgusting body liquids everywhere.” Levi said, his lip curling back in disgust. 

Ew. “No problem there. So, I have a friend on his way, I'm not sure how long he'll be here for.” Erens cellphone beeped, almost as if on queue. 

“Just as long as he doesn't sleep over. I already have one stranger sleeping over, I don't need another one.” Levi said, taking one last look around the room, fighting the urge to clean it himself. “Just... clean your damn room. It's fucking disgusting.” he grumbled before closing the door behind him. 

With a roll of his eyes, Eren grabbed his phone a looked down at it. 

Jean: Did something happen? Should I bring a bat? 

Eren couldn't help but chuckle. “Idiot.” he said once his laugh died down a bit. 

Eren: Naw, we need to get Armin out of his house. 

Jean: I'll be over in a couple of min. W/ a guest. 

Levi said one friend, but having another one over wouldn't hurt. 

Eren leaned back in his chair, his mind wandering to Levi. He actually looked pretty good, his black t-shirt hugged him nicely, Eren could see that he was built up nicely. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. His ass looked great in those jeans too. Groaning, Eren hunched over and rested his chin on his cool desk, willing himself to not think of how great it would be to run his hands through Levi's hair, it was a bit too neat for his liking. 

Twitching his nose, he stood up and began to clean up his room, putting his things away in the empty drawers. His room was a bit too messy... 

“Hey Eren. I'm leaving. Don't wait up for me.” Levi said, knocking on his door before walking over to the front door. 

Eren peeked out the door, watching him walk. How had he not noticed how great his back looked? Clearing his throat, he called out, “Be careful! It'd be a shame if someone to advantage of you.” 

Levi flipped him off without even turning to look at him. “You're the one that should be careful. You're in the wolfs den.” he said as he walked out of the apartment. “Lock the door.” 

“Wolfs den? The hell?” Eren muttered as he went to lock the door, only for a knock to interrupt him. 

Eren opened the door, expecting Levi to be on the other side but disappointment flooded through his chest when he saw that it was Jean. 

“Alright Eren, let's get started with the planning.” Jean said, Marco in tow. 

“Ay! Shoes at the door!” Eren said, he didn't want to deal with Levi yelling at him for making a mess. 

“Sorry.” Marco said, quickly taking his shoes off, Jean following his example. 

“It's fine, hey Marco, I haven't seen you in a while. How come you haven't been showing up to gym?” Eren asked as he closed the door behind them, following them over to the couch. 

“I hate gym, I figured since it's the last few weeks, it'll be fine if I skipped it.” Marco chuckled lightly. 

Eren glanced down at their hands to see that they were intertwining their fingers together. “Jean, it's been less than a day, what the hell happened between you two?” he questioned, sitting on the single couch that was next to them. “I'm not going to be a third wheel, am I?” 

Marco blushed and Jean smirked. “You're a third wheel, deal with it.” 

“No need to be so rude about it.” Eren said, childishly sticking his tongue out at him. 

“Anyways, we're here to plan something?” Marco interrupted, changing the subject. 

“Yeah, operation 'Get Armin to hang out with us'.” Eren said with a smile. "I was thinking we should go to a casino.” Eren said. 

“No. He'll hate that. You know he's saving all his money for college. How about we go to a strip club that's eighteen and up?” Jean suggested. 

Marco shook his head. “I don't like that idea all that much.” he said before quickly saying something else. “Armin isn't that kind of guy. Maybe a nice get together will calm his nerves a bit.” he said with a small smile. 

Before Eren could get a word in, there was a knock at the door. Confused, he motioned for them to be quiet and stood up. He wasn't expecting anyone else, maybe Levi forgot something. He opened the door and his eyes landed on her. “Mikasa, god, I'm sorry for running out on you guys like that last night.” the words just flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

“It's okay Eren... can I come in?” she asked, her voice as quiet as ever. 

“Yeah, definitely, come on in.” Eren said, opening the door wider and stepping out of her way. 

“Oh. You have guests.” Mikasa stated after practically gliding into the room, taking her shoes off at the entrance. 

“Yeah, um, Mikasa. These are my friends, Jean and Marco. You guys, this is my... fiance, Mikasa.” Eren hated that he had to pause before saying the 'F' word. 

Jean smiled, lightly waving his hand. Marco was still processing what was going on. His gaze traveled between Eren and Mikasa. “Wow... um, Eren, I thought you were g-” he started before Jean placed his hand over his mouth. 

“Congrats on finally meeting each other.” Jean said. “I've heard quite a few things about you over the years.” 

Mikasa sat herself down next to Jean. “Really, like what?” she asked. 

Jean let his hand drop from Marco's mouth as he talked with Mikasa about Erens childhood. 

Marco looked up at Eren, bewildered. Erens heart was overworking itself again. That was a close one. He walked over to him, leaning in to whisper into his ear. “Since I was little, our mothers decided to set us up in an arranged marriage. I haven't exactly come out of the closet yet.” 

Marco blinked, covering his mouth. “I almost spilled the beans.” 

“It's fine Marco, don't worry about it.” Eren said, patting him on the back. “No harm no foul.” he said before taking his seat, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. 

“Where's my brother?” Mikasa asked, looking around. 

“He went out, told me not to wait up for him. He didn't tell me where he went though.” Eren replied with a small shrug. 

“Hey Mikasa, our friend has been overworking himself lately, what do you think we should do for him?” Jean asked her. 

Eren looked at Jean, brows furrowed with curiosity. Jean normally didn't get along with girls, what was he doing trying to engage in conversation with her? 

“A break from work in general would be nice, I guess. Maybe taking him out to eat, or to the movies, maybe bowling, shopping, laser tag.” Mikasa's list of suggestions continued to grow to the point where Jean had to stop her so that he could pull out his phone and take notes. 

It seemed like hours passed and day soon turned into night. There they sat, all of them laughing their asses off at a story that Mikasa told. Eren would have enjoyed himself more if Mikasa would just crack a small smile, but he tried his best not to let it bother him as much. Mikasa didn't smile, but she tried her best to impress both Eren and his friends. 

“Mikasa, you're such a nice girl. I hope everything works out for you.” Marco said with a small smile, giving her a pat on the shoulder. 

As Marco and Mikasa talked, Jean pulled Eren away. “Eren, she's such a sweetheart. Don't make things harder for her. Just tell her.” he said lowly. 

“You're right... I'll break it to her as soon as you guys leave.” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, much like Levi does. 

“Good, if you need someone to talk to, Marco and I could always come back.” Jean offered. “I know you could do this.” 

“Marco, let's head out. It's already midnight. I need to head home.” Jean called out as he slipped on his shoes. 

“Let go of me! I can handle myself!” a drunken, slurred voice pierced the air. 

Confused, Eren looked around the room, it wasn't any of them. “Don't touch me. Stop!” There was a loud slam against the door. 

“Move out of the way Jean.” Eren growled. He recognized that voice. Levi was in trouble. 


	6. The One With The Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries his best to resist temptation.

“Move out of the way Jean.” Eren growled. He recognized that voice. Levi was in trouble. 

Jean scrambled to move as Eren threw open the door, quick to catch Levi as he fell back into his arms. He must have been leaning against the door. “Levi, are you okay?” Eren asked, worried. He pulled him up, securing him in his arms. “What's going on here?” he asked, he looked over at the tall man that had made Levi yell. “Did you bring him home? What are you to him?” he asked, wondering what the hell that guy was doing to Levi to make him yell like that. 

He looked over at Jean, signaling for him to come closer. “Here, hold him while I talk to this guy.” he said, trying to hand Levi over to Jean, but Levi had secured his arms around his neck, refusing to let go. “Levi, come on, let go.” Eren said, gently tugging on his arms. 

“Don't wanna.” he grumbled, nuzzling close to him, burying his face into Eren's neck. 

Eren got goosebumps just by the way Levi was clinging to him. Levi was the first one to have this kind of affect on him. Damn. “Levi, I need to talk to this guy.” 

“N' you don't. He's jus' my ex.” he mumbled, his hold on Eren just getting tighter. 

“Ex?” Eren muttered. Suddenly it clicked... Levi wasn't straight. Gulping, Eren glanced over at Jean, what should he do with this new-found information?! 

Jean looked over at Eren, shaking his head. “Eren.” he warned, cocking his head in Mikasas direction. 

“Thank you for bringing him home, you could leave now.” Eren said to the stranger once he recovered from his shock, closing the door in the mans face before he could say anything. 

“Levi, are you okay?” Mikasa asked, rushing to their side. She reached to grasp his shoulder but he shrunk away from her touch. 

“Don't touch me.” he growled, but didn't let go of Eren, nor did he lift his head to face her. 

Eyes wide, Eren shook his head. “He's just drunk Mikasa, he doesn't mean it. You know what. I'll take care of him, why don't you head home? I'll talk to you later.” 

Jean hooked his arm around her. “We'll walk you home, just in case that creep is still there. Let's get going Marco.” Jean said. “Eren... be careful.” he warned as he slipped out of the apartment. 

“Bye Eren. I'll message you later.” Marco said after slipping on his shoes, grabbing onto Mikasa's hand after grabbing her shoes and pulling her out with him. They closed the door and soon, Eren realized he was alone with Levi. 

“Alright Levi, you could let go now.” Eren said, patting his back soothingly. 

“No.” 

“Alright then, let's get you to your room.” he said as he started to walk, lifting Levi higher so that he didn't have to drag him around. 

“No.” 

“Where do you wanna go then? The kitchen? Are you hungry?” Eren walking toward the kitchen. 

“No!” Levi snarled, lifting his head. “I wanna go... to your room.” 

“I don't think that's a good idea Levi.” 

“Your room Eren.” he huffed, poking at his chest. 

“... I guess I could sleep on the couch.” Eren sighed as he headed toward his room, glad that he had cleaned it up. 

He opened the door and walked in. Levi reached to slam the door shut behind them. “That wasn't necessary Levi.” Eren sighed, sitting him down on the bed. “I'll go get you something to change into.” he said as he turned to leave the room. 

“Don't leave me alone here.” Levi ordered, his hand reaching out and latching onto Eren's. 

“I need to get you a change of clothes Levi.” 

“Give me your clothes.” Levi said, tugging on his hand. 

This is bad. Really bad. Eren could only imagine how attractive Levi would look wearing his clothes. “I don't like sharing.” 

“Eren.” 

“... Fine.” Eren sighed, as he walked over to his drawers, pulling out a white button down shirt and pajama pants. “Here.” he said, setting the clothes on the bed. “Good night Levi.” Eren said, not sure how much more of this he could handle. 

“Eren.” Levi repeated, grabbing onto the back of his shirt and pulling him back. “Help me change.” he ordered, lidded, fierce eyes staring up at Eren. 

“I don't think that's a good idea Levi.” Eren nearly pleaded, Levi isn't supposed to know he wasn't straight, this could really blow his cover. 

Levi licked his lips and leaned in close. “Eren, I'm too drunk to do it by myself.” he whispered into his ear. Eren was taken by surprise when Levi licked his ear, slowly and seductively. 

That right there should have sent Eren running, but it somehow provoked him instead. “Fine, I'll help you change.” 

Gently, Eren grabbed the hem of Levi's black t-shirt. “Arms up.” 

Levi complied, a small hiccup escaping his lips. 

Pulling the shirt up, Eren allowed himself to feel his soft skin. Once he pulled the shirt off, he took one good look at him and shivered. He looked better with his shirt off. His chest rose and fell as he breathed, his pale skin turning a light red under Eren's gaze. 

Clearing his throat, Eren forced himself to grab the button down shirt. He slowly wrapped it around Levi, loving the way that his shirt looked on him. It was loose, but Eren could still see Levi's outline in it. Eren began to button up the shirt when Levi's hands grabbed his own. 

“Pants.” 

Eren almost groaned, but kept it inside. He's drunk Eren, he's probably going to right to sleep after you do this. You could take a cold shower afterwards. 

Gulping, Eren's hands worked to unbutton his pants. He had to kneel in front of Levi to pull them down, but he made sure to keep some space between them. “Step out of them.” Eren said, thankful that his voice didn't come out as shaky as he was. 

Levi did as he was told and then sat down on the bed. He lifted his hand, crooking his finger, telling him to come closer. 

Something told him that he should just get the hell out of there. All of Jeans warnings popped into his head at that moment. Eren slowly began to shake his head, moving to stand up. He's drunk, he's not in his right mind. Both of us might end up regretting this. 

“Eren.” Levi said seductively, and just like that, the fog returned to Eren's mind, clouding his thoughts. “Come here.” 

Eren did as he was told and knelt down in front of Levi. He stared up into Levi's gray eyes. He couldn't get enough of that lusty look. 

Levi reached to grab Eren's hand. “If you help me get rid of mine,” he whispered harshly, pressing Eren's hand against his arousal. “I'll help you get rid of yours.” he said, pressing his foot against Eren's crotch. 

This time, a groan did tumble past Eren's lips before he could stop it. He could feel the warmth of Levi against his palm. “Levi, you're drunk.” Eren whispered, his voice hoarse with need. 

“It's okay Eren. You're hard too.” he said, rubbing his foot harder against Eren, licking his lips when a delicious moan escaped Eren. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.” 

“Damn it Levi.” Eren breathed, pressing his forehead against Levi's knee. “We need to stop.” the last of his control was slowly starting to slip away. 

“That's not fair, you get to enjoy yourself, but I can't.” Levi said, his hand moving Eren's against the thin cloth of his boxers. “Eren. Make me feel good.” he ordered. 

Eren felt his resolve break. “Damn it.” he repeated as he pressed the palm of his hand against Levi. “Fuck.” he whispered, his need taking over his brain when he felt just how thick Levi was. 

“Eren.” Levi muttered, letting go of his hands and running his fingers through Eren's hair. Pulling and tugging on it, driving Eren wild. 

Eren leaned in and gave a tentative lick along the thin cloth. He loved the way that Levi gasped, pulling his head closer. Levi pressed his foot harder against Eren, causing him to let out a shaky breath against the now, wet cloth, sending shivers through Levi. 

“More.” Levi groaned, bucking his hips. 

Eren did as he was told and freed Levi's arousal from it's restraint. He took a second to admire how thick it was. It wasn't as long as his, but damn, he didn't care. Eren wrapped his hand along the base and slowly began to pump. 

Levi grunted in response, throwing his head back. “Eren.” he groaned, closing his eyes to fully enjoy the feeling. 

Eren continued to pump, using his other hand to tease the tip. After every other pass, Eren would slide his finger along the slit, causing Levi's foot to stop moving. He ground himself against Levi's foot, reminding him to press against him, he needed some sort of friction or he would go crazy. 

Eren was mesmerized by the amount of precum that was oozing out of the tip. Who knows what possessed Eren to lick at it, a salty taste assaulting his taste buds. A surprised, but pleased, gasp escaped Levi and Eren knew he just had to hear that again. Eren wrapped his lips along the tip, his tongue teasing the slit as he gave a powerful suck. 

“Eren!” Levi breathed, his toes curling against Eren's erection. Eren groaned before he began to take in more of Levi, his tongue toying with the big veins as his hand continued to pump what wasn't already in his mouth. His saliva began to drip along Levi's erection, giving him the chance to pump faster and harder. 

“More, Eren... More!” Levi chanted, his breath gone. He tugged on Eren's hair as he lost control of his hips. He began to thrust into Eren in a heated frenzy, his tip hitting the back of his throat, causing Eren to gag. 

Levi didn't give him a chance to recover, he was So. Damn. Close! Groaning and grunting, Levi wanted his release, bad. He fucked into Eren's tight, wet mouth, loving the feeling of his tongue laying flat against him, rubbing him as Eren sucked, struggling to breathe. Levi could see flashes of white clouding his vision. “Almost there.” he groaned. He lifted his hips off the bed and pressed Eren's head down against him, moving his hips so that the tip would rub against the back of his throat. Levi had lost all of his control. 

Eren was struggling to breathe in through his nose, but damn it all, who needed air when Levi was this fucking hot? Eren found that he had no need to use his hand to pump him since Levi had buried himself completely in him. His fingers pressed along the base of Levi's dick, playing with the length of it as he pulled out and thrust back in. 

Levi just about lost it as soon as Eren toyed with him. He pressed his foot against Eren, loving the way that Eren humped against him in complete abandon. Eren groaned around him and that was the end of him. 

“Eren!” he groaned, losing his vision he continued to thrust into his mouth, his tip rubbing against the back of his throat as he came. He kept thrusting even after the last strand of cum left him. Eren milked him for what he was worth, sucking on him, bobbing his head until he knew for sure Levi was done. 

Eren pulled away, a small popping sound echoing in the room. His mind reeling from what had just happened. He's read about this sort of thing, but he's never done it. He had no idea what he was supposed to do with the cum. It tasted awful, should he grab a tissue and spit it out? Swallow it? 

He covered his mouth with his hand when he saw Levi looking down at him with lustful eyes. Eren blushed under the intensity of his stare. “Swallow it.” Levi ordered, breathlessly. His chest was heaving and his skin was glistening thanks to the sweat. The white button down shirt was clinging to his skin and Eren just wanted to jump him. “I want to see you swallow it.” 

Eren immediately gulped it down. Tears that were already brimming in his eyes dripped down his cheeks thanks to the burning sensation the cum caused on it's way down. Eren's jaw ached and the back of his throat was rubbed raw. Damn, he was still hard to top it all off. 

“Good boy.” Levi murmured. Levi's hand went to cup Eren's cheek, his thumb wiping off a drop of cum on the edge of his lips. His thumb moved to press against Eren's lips, as if telling him to swallow every last drop. Eren obeyed, his tongue pressing flat against Levi's thumb as he licked it clean. Eren watched as that lovely smile tugged on Levi's lips. Levi leaned down to press his lips against his forehead before whispering, “It's your turn.” 

That smile, Eren couldn't help but swoon because of it. Sighing, he pulled away before anything else could happen. Damn it, what had he done? “I need to go.” 

“But you're still hard.” Levi said sweetly as he ground his foot into Eren once more. 

“I could handle myself. You go to sleep.” Eren said, gently lifting Levi's foot away from him. 

Levi blinked, surprised. “Are you rejecting me? Even after what we did...?” 

“What we did should have never happened. Go to sleep Levi.” Eren insisted as he stood up. 

“Wait.” Levi said, reaching out to grab a hold of his hand like he did before. “At least sleep with me tonight. I normally don't cuddle, but I could make an exception...” 

“Levi, you're drunk... go to sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow.” he wanted to lean in and kiss him, but after all this, he didn't think Levi would be all that happy about it. Instead, he leaned in and pressed his forehead against his, staring into those beautiful gray eyes. “I'll be on the couch if you need me.” he said as he walked out of the room, heading towards the bathroom. He needed a cold shower. 


	7. The One With The Business Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren learns a bit of shocking information that just might change his life.

Eren ended up sleeping on the couch that night before waking up in the early hours, just staring up at the ceiling. How long did that take, an hour? Half an hour? A couple minutes? God, that didn't matter, what mattered was that it happened... and that he was fucking good at it too! But that might just be a bad thing, what's going to happen now? Eren still had a couple of weeks left before he had to leave... did he even want to leave... 

Of course he wanted to leave! He just moved in the other day and he already sucked his roommates dick! “Jean warned me about this.” he groaned, his voice hoarse thanks to last nights activities. 

Eren closed his eyes in hopes to sleep a little longer, hoping to delay the oncoming storm by just a couple of hours. 

It seemed that only a couple of minutes passed before there was a light shove against his shoulder. “How long are you planning on sleeping Eren, you said we'd talk today and it's already the afternoon.” he heard Levi say, giving him a good shaking in an attempt to wake him up. 

The strong scent of coffee filled his nose, but he wanted none of it. Just peace and quiet, that was all he asked for. “Five more minutes.” he groaned, ripping himself out of his grasp and turning his back to him. The couch was much comfier than he thought it would be. 

Suddenly, Eren was being pushed to sit up on the couch, his cheeks being lightly slapped. “Eren, stop trying to put this off. We really need to talk.” Levi insisted. “Here, drink this coffee..” Levi said, offering him a cup full of the disgusting liquid. 

Eren rubbed his tired eyes with the palms of his hands. “What is it that you wanted to talk about again?” Eren yawned, pushing the coffee away. “I don't drink coffee.” His voice was still awkwardly deep, Levi really enjoyed himself last night. 

“What happened last night, that's what I wanted to talk about.” Levi stated, sitting down next to Eren, taking a sip out of the cup that Eren rejected. 

Eren leaned forward, running his hands through his hair, pushing it back only for it to fall forward once more. “I should have stopped, I'm sorry.” Eren said, opening his tired eyes to stare at Levi, waiting for him to react. 

“You did stop, don't you remember? You rejected me even though you were hard. I offered to blow you.” Levi reminded him as he set down his cup on the coffee table. 

“I didn't want to take advantage of you while you were drunk Levi. Plus, your smile kind of made my night, I wanted to get out of there before I made any other mistakes.” Eren said as he stretched, his tired mind a bit foggy. 

“So you let me take advantage of you, just so you could see my smile?” 

“I know, I shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as I did.” Eren said with a small shrug. 

“... I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that.” Levi said as he fiddled with a button on his shirt with his free hand. 

“Levi... are you still wearing my shirt?” Eren asked, just then realizing that he was still wearing the white button down shirt he had dressed him in last night. 

“Yeah, so?” 

“Did you really sleep on my bed?” 

“Yeah... what are you getting at Eren?” 

“You didn't touch yourself to anything of mine, did you?” Eren asked, he wasn't in the room so he really had no way of knowing... not that he wanted to know... 

Levi blinked, a light blush on his cheeks. Eren didn't realize just what kind of danger he had put himself in. Eren's head snapped in the other direction, his cheek started to sting. Levi had slapped him, hard. 

“Levi, my jaw is still aching from last night.” Eren groaned, his hand covering his now red cheek. 

“You deserved that after the question you just asked.” he grumbled, reaching to grasp his head between his hands, turning Eren to face him. 

“... So did you?” 

“Sure I did.” Levi answered sarcastically. “Now shut the hell up while I examine you.” Levi said, throwing his leg over Eren's so that he was trapped between his knees. Levi's fingers pressed along his jaw and around his ear. “Say 'Ahh'.” 

Eren opened his mouth and Levi sighed. “I really did go crazy.” he sighed sitting down on Eren's lap, running his hand through his own hair. “Your throat is really red.” 

“Could you keep rubbing your fingers against my jaw? That felt good.” Eren sighed, leaning his head back against the couch. 

“I guess I should since I'm the one who caused it.” Levi mumbled, his fingers pressing against Eren's jaw, moving in small circles. 

“Was I good then?” Eren joked after a couple seconds of silence, smiling up at him. 

Levi glared down at him, his fingers pausing for a second before moving again. “Do you not realize what kind of situation we just put ourselves into?” 

“It's pretty bad since I'm sure you figured out I'm gay by now.” Eren said, too relaxed to care about what words slipped out of his mouth. Eren's eyes slid closed, a small moan of approval vibrated through his throat. 

Levi's fingers stopped altogether. “What did you just say?” he asked, leaning in closer as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. 

Levi had said it with such a strong tone that it broke through Eren's relaxation and made him fearful of what he was about to say. “Um... It's a pretty bad situation...” he trailed off, biting down on his lips. His voice wasn't as confident as he wished it was. 

“Since I figured out you were what?” Levi spat. 

He had leaned in close enough that their lips were only a hair away from each other. Eren was afraid to respond in fear that he'll kiss him and get slapped again. Leaning farther back, he glanced from his lips, to his gray eyes. Eren couldn't help but be mesmerized by the intensity of his stare. “That I'm...” Eren gulped as Levi's hands gently cupped his cheeks, pulling him close. “Gay...” 

Levi's thumbs caressed Eren;s cheekbones. Eren could feel his breath against his lips, quick and warm. What was Levi planning to do? “Levi?” Eren murmured lowly, staring up into his eyes. He had half the mind to ask why he was getting so up close and personal, was it because Eren rejected him last night? “What exactly are you planning to do with this information?” 

“Eren, you don't really plan on going on with that marriage, do you?” he muttered, pressing his forehead against his. 

Eren simply shook his head, causing their noses to rub against each other. 

“They wouldn't insist on that stupid marriage as much if they knew your sexuality.” Levi muttered, burying his face in Eren's neck, dropping his hands so that they circled around his torso. 

“Levi, why are you so against the marriage?” Eren asked, taking his chances and resting his hands on Levi's hips. If Levi got to be so touchy feel-y, then so could he. For a brief second, Eren could have sworn that Levi kissed his neck. 

“Cuz it's a stupid way to merge two businesses.” Levi said, his voice muffled. 

Eren froze, confused. “Wait... wait a minute. What are you talking about?” Eren asked. “Merge what businesses? This is just an arranged marriage between two families... right?” 

“... Who even does that anymore? No, this marriage is to merge our father's businesses.” Levi said, pulling away from Eren to stare down at him as if he was stupid. 

“But my dad was never in the picture, I don't even know who he is... How the hell...” Eren breathed, eyes wide with shock. 

“Alright, I need to know just how far in the dark you are.” Levi said, folding his arms against Eren's chest and resting his cheek against his arm, staring up at Eren. “What were you told?” 

“I was told when the first picture came in thirteen years ago, I was seven. My mom said that Mikasa was the girl I was going to marry once I was older. She told me that she had made an agreement with your mom when they were younger that their children were going to marry each other. They were really good friends according to her. Every time I asked why, that was the answer she gave me... I never thought it was a good enough answer, so I kept asking.” Eren said as he leaned his head back against the couch. Was all this a lie that he had been forced to believe. If Levi was right, why the hell did his father have such an impact on his life when he had never met him in the first place? 

Levi let out a low whistle. “Our moms don't even know each other.” 

Eren stared at him with wide eyes. “The fuck are you talking about?” he grumbled, dropping his hands to his sides as if Levi had burned him. He had clearly heard his mother talking to her friend for so many years... his mom wouldn't lie to him. She wouldn't hurt him like that... 

“I'm saying that all this was a business deal between our dads so that they could merge together. Eren-” Levi began but the intensity of Eren's stare cut him short. 

“Who's my father? What is his damn business?” 


	8. The One With The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is pissed enough with his father to do something drastic.

“Who's my father? What is his damn business?” 

Levi cleared his throat, moving from his spot on Eren's lap. “Alright, we should get some food in your system.” 

Eren grabbed a tight hold of his wrist before he walked away, pushing himself up and off the couch, staring him down. “I've been in the dark about this for years now. You need to tell me about what I've been thrown into. Please Levi. I need to know all there is to know about my father.” Anger began to bubble up in his chest, Eren had never felt this feeling before, he couldn't figure out how to control it. 

Levi scowled down at the hand that was wrapped around his wrist. “Let go of me Eren.” he warned. “I know you're mad, but you don't want to get on my bad side.” 

“Levi, if you don't want to tell me, all I need is a name. That's it.” Eren insisted, determined to shine a light on this new turn of events. 

“It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I hate it when people look down on me like you are now.” Levi pointed out, yanking his wrist out of Eren's grip before glaring right back up at him. 

Eren stared down at him, wondering what the hell had happened to the man that was cuddling up against him just a minute ago. “You're unbelievable.” Eren growled, turning on his heel and heading to his room to grab his jacket and scarf with one hand as he pulled out his phone with the other, angrily scrolling through his contact list. 

“Hello?” Jean answered after five rings. 

Eren held the phone to his ear as he scrambled to slip on his jacket, throwing his red scarf around his neck. “Hey, you dropped off Mikasa last night right?” he asked, heading to the front door. 

“Where the hell do you think you're going?!” he heard Levi call out from behind him. “Don't bother Mikasa when I'm right here!” 

Eren opened the front door before turning back to Levi and flipping him off with his free hand. 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Jean asked from the other end of the line. 

Eren slammed the door shut behind him, leaving behind a bewildered Levi. He had no idea what possessed him to anger him that much, but Eren took some sort of weird, twisted happiness out of it. As if he had put Levi in his place instead of throwing a small temper tantrum. 

“I need you to give me her address, I need to talk to her.” Eren said as he walked a little faster towards the stairs, afraid Levi would run out of the apartment and tackle him down. 

“She lives a few doors down from you guys. Number two-o-eight.” 

Eren quickly turned around, his eyes reading the numbers on the doors before stopping in front of number two-o-eight. “Thanks Jean.” 

“Good luck Eren.” Jean said before hanging up. 

Eren stuffed his cell phone back into his pocket before knocking on the door, tapping his foot as he glanced over at Levi's door, hoping that it doesn't open. He was starting to regret flipping him off. About a minute passed and Mikasa still didn't answer the door. 

Biting down on his bottom lip, he knocked on the door again. After a couple of seconds, he heard a click and his head snapped back to Levi's door, his heart pounding furiously. It took him a second to realize that it was Mikasa's door that opened and not Levi's. “Eren? How'd you know where I live?” Mikasa asked, opening the door wider to let him in. 

Eren stepped inside, replacing his worried frown with a small smile. “I called Jean and asked.” he responded as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around one arm along with his scarf. “Mikasa... I just came over to ask you something.” he stated, awkwardly standing beside her as she closed the door. 

He couldn't help but breathe in a small breath of relief. There was now a door and his fiance protecting him from Levi's fury. 

“Eren, what's wrong, you're pale again.” Mikasa stated. “Here, come, have a seat.” she offered, hooking her arm through his, guiding him to the table that sat in the middle of the room, sitting him down. She grabbed his jacket and placed it behind his chair before placing his scarf on top of it. 

“Do you want anything to drink, a light snack maybe?” she offered, standing behind his chair, waiting for his response. 

“No, thank you.” he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Mikasa was silent as she walked around the table. “Did Levi do anything to scare you? I know how he could be.” she said as she sat down across from him. 

“I... may have overreacted and made him angry, but that's not why I'm here.” Eren said as he looked around the room. It was... cozy, family oriented, unlike Levi's apartment. There was a T.V, a bookcase filled with books and board games, along with a couple of video games. There was a nice, light pink carpet that matched the warm red color of the walls. It was much more welcoming... but Eren found himself liking Levi's apartment better. 

“Oh? What happened?” she asked him, bringing his attention right back to her. 

“I just... Since I was little, I've been told that this marriage was just to keep our moms happy... but I come to find out that it's just a business deal... I want to know everything Mikasa. I've been in the dark for far too long.” Eren sighed, leaning back in his chair. 

Mikasa stared at him, as if collecting her thoughts. She pushed a strand of her hair back and cleared her throat. “I...” she struggled to find the right words to explain everything that she knew. “I'll start from the beginning. Your father was a successful business man that was widely known throughout the late eighties and early nineties. It was in the late nineties when word got out that he had a bastard child with a women he had a one night stand with and it almost all went to hell. He was forced to promise that he would take care of the child just so that his reputation wouldn't go down the drain. He kept his word, he would send your mom enough money to support herself and you until you turned twenty.” Mikasa explained, pausing to let Eren soak it all in. 

“I... But my mom had a job, she was supporting the both of us. We lived in a tiny apartment in a rundown neighborhood, I could have sworn I was forced onto a vegetarian diet for a couple months because we couldn't afford meat...” Eren's world around him was beginning to spin out of control. Eren took in a deep breath, rolling his neck and calming himself. “Alright then, what does all that have to do with the marriage?” he asked, resting his elbows on the arm rests of the chair and rubbing his temples in an attempt to keep a headache at bay. All this was way too much for him to take in all at once. 

“That's where I come in. Your father and my dad are really good friends but found that if they merge the companies together, it would cost them too much. By marrying their children together, one way or another, it's going to save them a lot of money. So... in short, I was made to be married to you. This plan so far has taken nineteen years to build up. Our fathers turned a mistake, into a money saving solution. Eren, we're just pawns in their game.” Mikasa said, reaching over to grab a hold of one of his hands and grasp onto it tightly. “But, we've finally met, and I could be happy now. I'm not alone in this anymore.” 

“Mikasa...” Eren mumbled, staring down at the table with a look of disbelief. “I... What company does my father run? Who is my father?” 

“... Here, hold on a second.” Mikasa said, letting go of Eren's hand and stood up, walking over to her book case. She began to search through all the books and magazines, keeping quiet until she found what she was looking for. “This is him.” she said, walking over to him with magazine in hand. “He made it onto the cover a couple years back. I kept the magazine, I had a feeling I was going to need it.” 

Eren grabbed a hold of the magazine. “So... this is him? Titan Medication? That's the company?” Such a big company name. “We suffered through such hard times and this... this... this bastard dares to have such a big smile on his face?!” Eren was beyond furious. “Grisha fucking Jeager!” 

Mikasa rubbed Eren's back as tears of anger welled up in his eyes. “Eren, I know that this must be hard on you, I was shocked when I found out about this too, but I was told that you were a really good kid and that you were bound to be a good husband, so I learned to just roll with the punches.” 

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The only reason he was going through with this marriage was because he wanted to keep his mother happy, but now that he knew the truth, there was just no way in holy hell that he was going to go through with it. “Mikasa. I don't want you to take what I'm about to say personally, but... I'm not going to follow through with this marriage agreement. It's off.” 

Mikasa sat down next to him, grasping his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. “You just found this out, think this through Eren. Let's not do anything drastic, okay?” 

Eren shook his head, turning to face her. “Listen, Mikasa. I need you to take what I'm about to tell you with a grain of salt... I'm gay.” 


	9. The One With The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is faced with one of the hardest decisions of her life. Let him go, or keep him to herself.

Eren shook his head, turning to face her. “Listen, Mikasa. I need you to take what I'm about to tell you with a grain of salt... I'm gay.” 

Mikasa let go of him as if he had burned her. “What?” 

Eren grabbed the magazine, lightly shaking his head as he pointed to his father. “This whole plan that he came up with is not going to work because I'm not going to marry you. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else more than need be. You're a nice girl and you deserve someone that will really love you and care for you, I can't do that. 

“After I first met you, you said all those nice things... I just panicked and ran. And then when you spent the day with the three of us yesterday, we all got along so well. I would love it if we stayed friends Mikasa.” 

Mikasa stared at him before punching him in the arm. “You can't just expect me to get over you just like that. I grew up seeing you as my future husband. What am I supposed to do now? My dad isn't going to like this at all either. Unless he finds a way to marry you off to Levi, but you just met him and I know how scary he could be.” 

Eren's heart skipped a couple of beats at the mere thought of marrying Levi. Calm down Eren, you just moved in with the guy the other day! He thought to himself. Eren shook his head again, clearing his mind of the thought. “If I'm going to marry anyone, it'll be because I really love them, not because it'll save my worthless piece of shit of a father some money. And you should do the same. You deserve much better than me, Mikasa, trust me on this one.” 

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, Eren waited for Mikasa to take everything in. He watched as she opened and closed her mouth, like a fish out of water. With a small twitch of her nose, she cleared her throat and then spoke.“You know... I've never been on a date before. Will you go out with me, just this once?” Mikasa asked, a light blush appearing on her cheeks as she clasped her hands together. She couldn't look into Eren's eyes, afraid that he would judge her. 

Eren sat back in his chair, looking over at her. She was a sweet, honest girl that got the short end of the stick... maybe just this once, he should give her a break. 

“Forget I said anything, it was a stupid thing to ask.” she said after a minute of silence came and went. 

“I'll take you out on a date if you agree to not get your hopes up. I don't want you to be anymore heart broken than you need to be.” Eren said as he stood up, grabbing his jacket and throwing it on along with his scarf.

“You sound so sure of yourself. I'll be over you in a couple days.” Mikasa joked, but Eren could tell that there was a hint of insecurity in her tone. 

“Come on, lunch is on me.” Eren said as he walked over to the door. 

“... Let me grab my coat.” Mikasa said, walking into another room. 

Eren waited for more than a couple minutes. She must have changed into something more appropriate to go out... while Eren was still wearing the same clothes he was wearing yesterday. “Wait a minute...” he muttered to himself as he took a good look at himself. “These aren't yesterdays clothes.” he realized, heat pooling into his cheeks as he realized that Levi had most likely changed his clothes. Eren sat himself down at the table again, fiddling with his thumbs as he waited, trying to push the thought of Levi seeing him naked out of his head. 

Mikasa stepped out of her room and Eren's jaw hit the floor. Her hair was pulled back into what looked to be some sort of fancy ponytail. Her eyeliner was on point, her lipstick and makeup in general were perfect. She wore a nice, fall dress that fell just before her knees. It didn't stick to her at all, it flowed and the color of it made her pale skin look delectable, but Eren's eyes landed on her heels. “Are you going to be able to walk around in those?” he asked as he stood up from his seat. 

“Yeah, I'm used to them.” she assured as she threw on her coat, a bit disappointed that he didn't complement her on her choice of outfit. 

“Alright then, lets get going shall we?” Eren said with a small smile as he pushed in his chair before going to open the front door, motioning for her to go on ahead. “Ladies first.” he said, bowing his head as she walked past him, the blush returning to her cheeks. “You got the keys?” Eren asked as he reached around the door to lock it. 

“Yeah, in my pocket.” she said as she stuffed her hands into her pocket. 

“Alright then.” he said as he closed the door before offering his arm. 

She laced her arm through his, cuddling close. “Sorry I'm really under dressed.” Eren apologized as they walked to the stairs. He couldn't help but glance over at Levi's door as they passed it, a guilty feeling spreading through his chest. 

“It's fine Eren. I know you aren't one for dressing up. From all the pictures that your mom sent, I could tell you hated wearing ties.” Mikasa said as they began to walk down the stairs. 

“Mikasa, are you sure you could handle heels with these stairs? I could give you a piggy back ride, or I could carry you.” Eren offered. 

Mikasa shook her head. “I'm fine.” 

Eren had little to no time to think of what they should do for their date. “So... do you like McDonalds?” Eren asked, unsure of what kind of money he should spend. 

Mikasa paused, looking up at him before breaking a small smile. Eren's eyes went wide with shock. Did she just smile?! Holy shit! She just smiled! 

“I don't mind McDonalds.” she chuckled, giving his arm a nice pat before she began walking again, bringing Eren along with her. 

Eren was still very surprised, he's been absolutely sure that there was no way she could smile, and here he is, saying the stupidest thing, and she cracked a smile like it was nothing. “Alright, I could afford that, lets do that.” 

Eren found himself being dragged along by Mikasa as they walked through the streets, having hardly any knowledge of where he was going. Mikasa was the one that knew where everything around the apartment was, and that included McDonalds. 

After ordering, they took their food to a nearby park and sat down on an unoccupied bench. “It's a really nice day today.” Mikasa pointed out between bites of her chicken nuggets. 

“Beautiful.” Eren agreed, taking a big messy bite out of his Big Mac. “What do you want to do after this?” he asked through his mouthful of food. 

Mikasa didn't seem to mind, in fact, she cracked another smile. “How does the arcade sound?” she suggested. “The one around here has go-karts.” 

Eren swallowed his mouthful. “Seriously?! Lets do that next!” 

“I had a feeling you were going to like it.” she said, proud of herself for coming up with the idea. 

Eren was so excited, he almost missed the way that Mikasa looked at a young couple that walked by, holding hands. Almost. “Hey, Mikasa. You okay?” 

“Hmm...? Yeah... yeah, I'm fine.” she muttered, reverting back to her anti-social shell. 

“I'm not hungry anymore, lets get going, shall we?” he asked, shooting a warm smile her way. 

Mikasa looked up at him before leaning against him. “Could we stay like this? Just for a couple minutes?” she asked, wrapping both her arms around his. 

He looked down at her, his heart aching for her. “Sure, I don't see any harm in it.” he lied, his hand reaching to gently pat her on the shoulder. 

They sat there in silence, watching as a few dogs ran past them, followed by a couple of kids riding their bikes, yelling at each other with words that they shouldn't know yet. Behind them was what they assumed was a worried mother with a nonchalant father. They sat there was watched what could have been run off into the distance. 

Eren felt terrible. “I'm sorry.” he whispered, his throat starting to close up. 

“Sorry for what Eren, you haven't done anything wrong.” Mikasa assured him, but she found that she couldn't look up at him. 

“I'm sorry I can't do that for you... I'm sorry I'm not the kind of man you want me to be.” he continued to say, his train of thought pointing to his mother. That is the kind of life she wanted for him. A nice, happy family to call his own with a wonderful woman by his side. 

Tears welled up in his eyes. He cleared his throat in an attempt to stop the tears in their tracks. 

“It's not your fault Eren. It's just the way you are.” Mikasa assured him, but her own voice cracked. 

Eren pulled his arm out of her grasp only to hug her tightly. “I'm sorry.” he had somehow managed to choke out, resting his forehead against her shoulder. 

“Stop saying that Eren. Just... stop.” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and hugged him with just as much force. “I'm happy with just this date. This is the best gift you could have given me Eren. Thank you.” 

Eren couldn't help but wonder if this is what it would be like to come out to his mother. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as a few sobs rolled through him. 

Mikasa held onto him, patting him on the back every once in a while, letting him just unload himself. “Everything will work itself out Eren. Don't worry so much about it.” she assured him once he calmed down. “Take deep breaths Eren. Everything will be okay soon.” she murmured before pulling away, pulling on a smile. “So, do you still want to go to the arcade?” she asked him. 

Eren could tell that she was forcing herself to smile, and if that wasn't the kindest thing she had done for him, he had no idea what was. Chuckling, he nodded, finding it hard to talk around the knot in his throat. 'Thank you.' he mouthed as he brushed away his tears with his sleeves. 

“I'm going to go throw this away.” she said, grabbing the trash and slowly walking over to the farthest trashcan. Once she was out of hearing range, she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts list. Biting down on her bottom lip, she turned back to see Eren rubbing his eyes. 

Nodding to herself, she pressed call and held the phone up to her ear. 

“Hello?” her father responded after the fourth ring. 

“Dad? I can't do this.” she said, mustering her firmest voice. 

“Mikasa? What are you talking about?” he asked, his deep voice striking fear in her. 

“I can't go through with this arranged marriage. I don't want to and I won't do it. I'll come by your office tomorrow and talk with you about it then, but I'm not going to back down. Bye dad.” she said, hanging up her phone and turning it off. She threw the trash away and headed back to her now ex-fiance. “You ready to go?” she asked him, pulling on her normal poker face. 

He looked up at her with a small smile. “Yeah. Let's go.”


	10. The One With The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is in for a big surprise.

“Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.” Eren laughed as they walked up the stairs to Mikasa's apartment. 

Mikasa refused to pull down the red scarf that Eren had given her. She had sneezed more than a couple times once the night air had surrounded them and he had decided that giving her his scarf would be the gentlemanly thing to do. She didn't care that her voice would be muffled every time she talked. “Are you saying that you thought going out with me would be a terrible idea?” she asked him, her brows furrowed. 

For a brief second, Eren thought she was serious, but the look in her eyes convinced him other wise. He laughed, shaking his head. “No, it's just that going out with your ex tends to be awkward.” he chuckled.

Mikasa nodded, a small giggle escaping her lips. “Yeah, I guess your right.” she said as they reached the top of the stairs. 

“I'll walk you to your door, just in case there are any bad men around.” Eren joked, offering her his arm. 

She took it, a genuine smile gracing her lips. She couldn't help but be glad that Eren didn't see it. It was so out of character for her, she just hoped she could move on before she became any more attached to him than she already is. 

Eren's eyes glanced at Levi's door as they passed it. It suddenly hit him. How the hell was he supposed to go back there after flipping him off. Before he knew it, Mikasa had stopped walking and was digging into her pocket to search for her key. 

“Well, I guess this is goodbye Eren.” she said as she slipped her key into the key hole. 

“Yeah, I'll see you another day Mikasa, Jean and Marco seemed to like your company... what?” he asked when she started shaking her head. 

“I meant good bye... for good.” she stated. 

Eren blinked, confused. “What do you mean Mikasa? I thought we agreed to be friends.” 

Mikasa kept shaking her head as she turned the key, unlocking the door with a small 'click'. “I'm moving out of here soon. I don't think it'll be healthy for me if I kept in touch with you.” she said as she slipped her key back into her pocket. 

“Oh...” Eren said. He was at a loss for words, she was a nice girl and deserved the best. To know that he had caused this kind of damage to her, he felt awful. “Listen Mikasa, I'm sure that you'll find yourself someone that deserves you soon enough. So don't let this little bump in the road stop you from smiling, okay? Because you have one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen.” he said, pulling her into a tight bear hug. 

Mikasa hugged him tight, just like she had in the park. “You aren't making this any easier Eren.” she chuckled, a few tears clinging to her eye lashes. 

“Sorry.” he rushed to say, pulling away from her. “Well, I hope to see you again in the future then. And don't say no to that, because I really do want to see what you do with your life now that you aren't chained to me.” 

“I was never really chained to you Eren. I never resented my father for arranging the marriage, in a way, it was my choice.” she said before opening the door. “Bye Eren.” she said, stepping into her apartment. 

“Mikasa! Where have you been?!” Eren heard a slurred, familiar voice come from inside her apartment. 

“Levi? Have you been drinking?” she asked, closing the door behind her, leaving Eren in the hallway. 

Eren knew he should have just walked away, he should have just called Jean and asked if he could stay the night at his place. He no longer had anything to do with the Ackerman family, and he should just stay out of it, but the loud sound of glass breaking and a pained yelp reached his ears. He threw himself into action before he could do anything about it. “What happened?!” he called out as he threw open the door. 

His eyes landed on the broken bottle in Levi's hand, his hand drenched in his own blood. Apparently, Levi was drunk, but sober enough to feel pain. 

Mikasa watched as Eren rushed to Levi's side, grabbing onto his hand, worried murmurs tumbling past his lips as he carefully pulling glass out of his hand. “You're going to need stitches.” he sighed. 

“I don't need your help.” Levi spat at him, yanking his hand out of his grasp. 

Before Mikasa could scold him, Eren shook his head and wrapped an arm around him, throwing him over his shoulder. “You fucking brat, what the hell do you think you're doing?!” Levi exclaimed, pounding his good hand against Eren's back. 

“I'm taking you to the hospital. Instead of hitting me, keep pressure on your hand.” he advised before turning to face Mikasa. “Thank you for today Mikasa, and I suggest you talk to him once he's sober tomorrow. Get a good nights sleep.” he said with a small smile before walking out of the apartment. 

“Eren, I swear, if you don't put me down, I will make you regret the day you were fucking born.” Levi snarled as Eren walked down the stairs. 

“I can't because you have no right to talk to Mikasa in such a state, and you're injured.” Eren pointed out, already starting to feel a burning sensation in his legs and shoulder. He still had a few miles to walk. 

“Oh? Why are you suddenly concerned with Mikasa, huh?” Levi huffed, giving him a good whack on the back. 

“Hey, keep that injury under pressure.” Eren ordered. “And I'm concerned because she was nice enough to break off the engagement.” he said, stopping for a few seconds to catch his breath before continuing down the stairs. 

“She did it?! Why?!” Levi exclaimed. Last he remembered, Mikasa was so excited about the marriage. 

“She did it because I told her I didn't want to get married to her. I told her I was gay.” Eren said, breathing a small sigh of relief as he reached the last flight of stairs. 

“So that's why father called. You know, he's forcing me to marry you now. Fucking idiot.” Levi grumbled. 

Eren froze. “What did you just say?” 

“I'm being forced to marry a brat that's good at giving head.” Levi slurred, reaching up to tug on Eren's hair, leaving blood smeared onto his scalp. 

“Why the hell would he want to marry us?” Eren asked as he made it out to the lobby. 

“Because I'm gay, you're gay. One plus one equals two Eren.” Levi stated sarcastically as they walked out into the cool night air. 

“How the hell did he find out I was gay?!” Eren growled as he set Levi down on his feet for a second. He slipped his jacket off before resting it on Levi's shoulders. After buttoning it up, he crouched down to throw him over his shoulder again. 

Levi grunted, but didn't fuss this time. “When Mikasa called him saying that she didn't want to go through with the marriage anymore, she hung up and turned off her phone.” hiccup. “So he called me demanding to know why. I said you were gay and he laughed, saying that he was glad that I was gay, and decided to arrange a marriage for us.” Levi explained as if he was a child. “Hey, could you walk any slower? I'm getting dizzy.” 

Eren felt terror and panic start to claw at him. “Levi, my father doesn't keep in contact with my mom does he?” Eren asked, hoping and praying that his answer would be no. 

“How the hell do you think she got all those pictures of Mikasa throughout the years?” Levi chuckled. “Of course he does.” 

“Fucking shit! Levi! What fucking right did you have to out me like that?!” Eren was pissed. Will his mother abandon him after finding out about his sexuality? Will she hate him? Will she be disappointed? What's going to be her reaction? Eren could feel his heart breaking at the thought of disappointing his mom. 

“What are you talking about Eren?” Levi grumbled. 

“My mom doesn't know I'm gay. The only people that know is you, your sister and my close friends. I've been so afraid of coming out to her and then this happens? Fucking Christ, Levi.” Eren groaned. “This ruins everything.” 

“... I didn't know Eren.” Levi mumbled, barely loud enough for Eren to hear. 

The sound of sirens went off behind him and Eren stopped and turned to see that a police man was holding up a gun. “Put the body down son, and put your hands in the air.” the officer called out. 

“Shit.” he grumbled, gently letting Levi down onto his feet before putting up his hands. “Could you give us a ride to the nearest hospital? My friend here needs stitches on his hand.” Eren called out. 

The officer carefully walked away from his patrol car and walked over to them. Once he saw that Levi was actually alive, his posture relaxed a little, but he kept the gun up. “Let me see that hand boy.” he ordered. 

With a twitch of his nose, Levi turned to Eren. “You carry me to the hospital, you lazy brat.” he grumbled, snuggling close to Eren. 

Eren looked at him, bewildered, his hands still up in the air. “The guy is pointing a gun at us and that's what you're going to say? Show him your damn hand Levi. Don't be an idiot.” 

Levi sighed and poked his injured hand out from under the jacket for the officer to see. “Alright, get in the car.” the officer said, motioning for them to follow him as he walked back to his car, tucking the gun away. 

“Carry me Eren.” he ordered, clinging to his white shirt with his bloody hand. 

“Just a few minutes ago you were banging on my back telling me to let you down.” Eren huffed, but picked him up bridal style anyways, walking towards the patrol car where the officer waited for them, the back door open. “Sorry, he tends to be a bit whiny when he's drunk.” Eren said, offering the officer an apologetic smile as he sat Levi down in the middle seat. 

“I am not!” Levi called out, defending himself as Eren sat down next to him. Eren worked fast to buckle up both Levi and himself before Levi could complain. 

“It's fine, we'll be at the hospital in a couple of minutes.” he said, closing the door behind Eren. 

As the officer started the car, Levi leaned against Eren. “If I had known, I would have kept my mouth shut.” he muttered. 

Eren sighed, nodding. “I know Levi.” he said as he wrapped his arm around Levi's shoulders. “You just worry about keeping pressure on your hand, we'll talk about this as soon as you're all stitched up.” 


	11. The One With The Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi get to talking.

“Don't touch me! I'm fine!” Levi exclaimed, thrashing against the nurses hold on him. 

“Sir, we just need to stitch up your hand and then you could go.” the nurse insisted, having to set down the threaded needle to get a good hold of Levi's hand. 

Eren watched from the corner of the room, tired and annoyed. He had school tomorrow and at this rate, he would only get a couple hours of sleep. “Alright, give me a second to calm him down.” Eren sighed, pushing himself off the wall and walked over to where Levi sat, sitting down next to him. “A moment of privacy please.” he insisted. 

The nurse nodded, looking just as annoyed as Eren felt. “Five minutes.” she said, stepping out of the room, closing the curtain behind her. 

Eren turned to face Levi, frowning at him. “Alright, what gives?” 

“I hate needles.” Levi grumbled lowly, staring down at his shaky hands. 

Eren grabbed a hold of the hand that wasn't injured. “Levi, we have to get that hand sewn up. One way or another. How do you want to do it?” he asked. 

Levi thought about it for a second. “Distract me.” he stated as he slipped his hand out of Eren's grasp. 

“Distract you? How am I supposed to-” Eren started before he found himself being pulled down and lips pressing themselves against his. Eyes wide, Eren stared down at Levi as his tongue somehow found it's way inside his mouth, sending his heart soaring. 

Just when Eren was about to respond to the kiss, Levi pulled away, staring up at him with hooded eyes. “You suck at kissing.” he grumbled. 

“You didn't give me a chance to respond!” Eren huffed, outraged. 

“Distract me in another way.” 

“I won't do anything that we can't do in front of the nurse.” 

“Blow me again.” Levi said with raw need, sending shivers down Eren's spine. 

“I can't do that in public, how about I cuddle you?” Eren asked, his voice a bit shaking after taking such a blow. 

“I don't need stitches anyways.” Levi said as he began to stand up, only to be pulled back down. 

“Levi, it's for your own good. I won't let them harm you. I promise.” Eren said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. 

Levi closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, feeling himself relax a bit. If it weren't for the armrests in between them, he would have crawled onto Eren's lap. “Promise?” he asked. 

A knock at the door interrupted Eren and Levi practically shot out of his seat, his nerves on end. 

“Alright, let's get this over with shall we?” the nurse said, walking into the room and getting everything ready again. 

Eren pulled Levi close again, holding his hand as he rested his chin on top of his head. “Everything's going to be alright Levi.” 

The nurse grabbed a hold of the needle, causing Levi's breath to hitch. 

Eren moved his head to cover Levi's view of the needle tightening his hold on him. “It'll be over soon, take in deep breaths.” 

“Eren. This is your fault.” Levi growled lowly, as the needle pierced his skin. 

Eren motioned for the nurse to hurry up. “Blame it all on me Levi, go ahead.” he said, letting go of his hand to hold down his other arm for good measure. 

It took less then five minutes for the nurse to finish her duties. “There, you're free to go.” she said, giving Levi a tap on his shoulder after wrapping his hand. 

“Thank you.” Eren said as she left the room. “Let's go home Levi.” 

“Take me out to eat, I deserve a reward.” Levi grumbled, cozying up to Eren again. 

“Levi, don't you have a job? Tomorrow's Monday.” Eren sighed as he placed his jacket over Levi's shoulders before pulling him out of the chair, standing up along with him. 

“I do have a job, but I'm on vacation. I have the next month off of work.” Levi said as he pulled his arms through the sleeves of the jacket, walking ahead of Eren, tripping over his own two feet. 

Eren dove in to catch him, wrapping his arms around his torso. “Alright, let's go back home, I'll make you a sandwich or something.” Eren said, walking out the door with Levi in his arms. 

“You really need to stop drinking Levi. I've only been here for a weekend and I've seen you drunk, two times.” Eren sighed as he sat him down on the couch. 

Levi had sobered up on the taxi ride back to the apartment, yelling at the driver to pull over before he threw up on the side of the street. With a sigh, Eren had patted his back and told him to just let it all out. 

As soon as they made it to the apartment building, Eren cursed the broken elevator. He had to give Levi a piggy back ride all the way to their floor, it took him a total of thirty minutes and Levi would not stop complaining about how slow he was. 

Eren breathed a sigh of relief as he stretched his now aching muscles. “Shut up Eren.” Levi sighed, leaning back in his seat, cradling his stitched up hand. 

“You're welcome.” Eren said as he locked up the apartment. 

“Eren?” Levi called out, staring up at the ceiling. 

“What is it Levi?” 

“Are you sure you want to live with me?” he asked, closing his eyes as he rubbed his temples. 

Eren walked over to him and sat down next to him. “Why do you ask?” 

Levi stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to find a way to word his next sentence. “I raped you last night Eren.” Levi said, letting his hand drop to his sides as he turned to face him. 

“Levi, you may have initiated it, but I had a choice of backing out of it. I'm every bit of guilty of what happened last night as you are.” Eren said, staring out ahead of him, a light blush on his cheeks. 

Levi stood up and moved to stand in front of his line of vision. “Eren, look me in the eyes.” he said as he leaned in, trapping Eren by grabbing a hold of his shoulders. “Tell me that you won't regret breaking off your engagement with Mikasa.” 

“I won't regret it. I've told you, I'm gay.” he said. “But... I don't think I could marry you either.” 

A hurt look flashed in Levi's eyes. “Yeah, I wouldn't marry me either.” he chuckled sourly, letting go of Eren and headed for the bathroom. 

Eren blinked, realizing that Levi took it the wrong way. “No, wait, Levi! That's not what I meant!” Eren was quick to say, following him into the bathroom only to be pushed out and the door closed on his face. He knocked on the door. “Come on Levi, let me explain myself.” 

“Give me a minute.” Levi growled from the other side of the door. 

Confused, Eren pressed his ear against the door, straining to hear what Levi was up to on the other side. He could hear scrubbing and water running. “Levi?” he called out. Was this guy that much of a clean freak that he would clean when he was angry? 

“Shut up Eren!” 

Eren was getting real tired of hearing those three words. 

Levi threw open the door. “I threw up earlier, I hate having that taste in my mouth.” he explained before heading to the kitchen. 

Eren followed him close behind. “Levi, let me explain myself. The reason I don't want to marry you is because it's a business deal, it wasn't me that set up that marriage.” Eren grumbled. 

“Eren, I'm hungry, tired, and I want to kick your ass. I am not going to listen to your reasoning right now.” Levi growled, opening his fridge and pulling out ham and cheese. 

Eren paused. Levi was lashing out at him out of hurt... “Levi, is there any chance you really do want to marry me?” Eren asked him as he set the ingredients out on the kitchen table. 

“Fuck you Eren, just walk away while you can.” Levi advised, keeping his stiff back to Eren. 

“Levi.” Eren whispered, walking up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waste and resting his chin on his shoulder. “I don't want to marry anyone for the wrong reasons. I want to marry someone I love, not someone my father assigned to me.” 

“Get your filthy hands off of me Jeager.” Levi snarled, struggling against Eren to get out of his grasp. 

Eren refused to let go of him, nuzzling his neck. “The thing is, I think I like you.” 

Levi stilled, eyes wide. “... what?” 

“I said that I think I like you. I like you enough to care about not making our future relationship into a business deal.” Eren repeated. 

“Every time your mom would send us your pictures, I would steal them and keep them for myself.” Levi confessed, a deep blush setting on his cheeks. 

“What?” 

“It's because of you that I figured out I'm gay.” Levi grumbled lowly, his hand reaching up to keep Eren's face against his neck so that he wouldn't see his blush. 

Eren couldn't help but chuckle. “You weren't really against the marriage between Mikasa and me because of the business deal were you?” 

“Shut up Eren.” 

“You were jealous of her.” Eren insisted, pressing small kisses along his neck. 

“Shut up Eren!” 

“You wanted to be the one to marry me.” 

Levi pulled away from him, grabbing a hold of his jaw, pulling him close and kissing him again. This time, Eren responded well, threading his fingers through Levi's hair, earning a small moan from him. “Levi.” he breathed against his lips. 

Levi groaned, nipping at his bottom lip before sucking on it seductively. Eren groaned as he tugged on his hair. 

“Does this mean you like me too?” Eren asked, pressing his forehead against Levi's, rubbing their noses together. 

“Don't do that, that's just weird.” Levi ordered, pulling away from Eren one more time after his stomach began to growl. “I like you too, but don't be weird about it.” 

Eren yawned, stepping away from Levi. “I'm going to sleep, I have school tomorrow. Damn, I'm only going to have a couple hours of sleep.” he sighed, rubbing his eyes as he walked out of the kitchen. 

“Hey!” Levi called out after him. 

“What?” Eren responded, his hand on the door knob of his door. 

“Where's my goodnight kiss?” 

Eren walked back to the kitchen, placing many loving kisses along his jaw. “Good night.” 

“Goodnight, and Eren? I don't care how tired you are, go brush your teeth. I saw you heading to your room instead of the bathroom.” Levi said as he began to make his sandwich. 

“Don't start acting like my mom Levi, we just started dating.” Eren groaned. 

“Stop being childish then.” 

As soon as Eren left, Levi sat down and began to eat, loving the warmth that Eren's jacket offered. 


	12. The One With The Smut: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is late for school and Levi is horny.

Eren woke up late. “Shit!” he exclaimed, quickly changing out of his clothes and putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that were lying around. He ran a hand through his messy hair and called it good enough to step out of the apartment. He wasn't all that hungry either, so breakfast wasn't a necessity. 

Holding his hand up to his mouth, he breathed on it and sniffed. Morning breath wasn't all that bad, a bathroom break wasn't needed either. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder and grabbing his cellphone, he rushed out of his room, nearly crashing into Levi. “Morning Levi! I'll see you when I get back!” Eren called out behind him as he ran. He ran out of the apartment, making sure to close it before Levi could respond to him. 

He dialed Jean on the phone, praying that he'll pick up the phone. “Jean! I need a ride. I am currently running down the flight of stairs from the apartment building.” Eren said, his legs aching from yesterday. 

“Hey, I'm already at school. In fact, the teacher is glaring at me right now. I suggest you just stay home today. There's only two periods left anyways.” Jean said, hanging up on Eren just as the teacher began to scold him. 

“I'm that late?” Eren grumbled, annoyed with himself. He looked at his clock and groaned. “It's already twelve?!” he had made it to the bottom of the stair well too. 

Taking a deep breath, Eren took his time to walk back up the stairs, ignoring the throbbing ache of his muscles. “Never dealing with drunk Levi again.” he grumbled, but he had a feeling that that was a lie. 

Eren knocked on the apartment door after ten minutes of walking up the stairs. “Eren? Weren't you on your way to school?” Levi asked as he opened the door, letting Eren in. “And what is wrong with your hair?” 

“I didn't realize I was this late. I might as well just skip the rest of the day.” Eren said as he dropped his backpack on the ground and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

“Did you not set up your alarm clock?” Levi asked as he locked the apartment door and headed for the bathroom, leaning against the door frame. 

“I forgot.” Eren grumbled after rinsing out his mouth. 

“Hmm...” 

“Did you sleep well?” Eren asked him as he walked past him, heading for the kitchen, his stomach grumbling. 

“No.” 

“No? Did your hand hurt? Do we need to go to the hospital?” Eren asked as he turned to reach for his injured hand. The bandage looked fine, he didn't see any blood on it either. 

“Eren. I'm horny.” Levi stated with a straight face. 

Eren felt his blood drain, a cough working it's way up his throat. 

“Eren, blow me again.” Levi ordered, pulling Eren down to kiss him. Hard and desperate. 

“Mmm!” Eren didn't know how to deal with Levi's straightforwardness. They may have liked the pictures that were sent to each other, but they really have just met the other day. And Levi wasn't drunk. “Levi.” Eren managed to say before Levi sucked on his tongue, eliciting a loud moan from Eren. 

Levi ran his fingers through Eren's messy hair, pulling and tugging on it like he had the other night. The mere memory of it made Eren hard. “Levi.” Eren groaned breathlessly against his lips. 

“Eren. Now.” Levi ordered harshly, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of his room. 

Eren took the liberty to study his room. Levi had everything perfectly clean. There wasn't a speck of dust in sight. Everything was nice and tidy, especially the bed... it was a pretty big bed. 

Eren found himself being thrown onto it. Levi took off his own shirt and Eren followed his example, going the extra mile to take off his shoes, socks and pants as well. “Eren, take those off too.” Levi said, with a lick of his lips. 

The only thing that Eren had yet to take off were his boxers. A second of rationality hit him. “Now wait just a minute, I don't think this is such a good thing to do so early into our relation-” he started, only to be cut off by Levi's intense stare. Gulping, Eren lifted his hips to take them off, hearing Levi suck in a deep breath. 

“You take your pants off too.” Eren said, not wanting to be the only one naked. 

“I'll take my pants off later.” Levi said as he pushed Eren to the middle of the bed, forcing him to lie down. 

“Levi?” Eren questioned. What did he have planned? “What about your bandage?” Eren asked, allowing himself to worry about Levi's injury. 

Levi growled, taking a second to unwrap the bandages from his hand. “That's not what I meant Levi.” Warm breath breathed against his inner thigh, making him tremble. Kisses were littered there until Levi chose a spot to suck on, making sure to leave a hickey there. Eren groaned, his dick twitching, pleading for attention. Eren's hands shot out to grasp onto Levi's hair the second he felt his lips wrap around his tip. “L-levi!” he breathed. “Don't do this.” he whispered, closing his eyes as he tried his best not to buck his hips. An arm went to cover his face as his other hand threaded through Levi's hair. 

Levi bobbed his head, taking in as much of Eren as he could, moaning around him, sucking him and licking him, working him to his climax as his hands slowly massaged his thighs. 

Eren had trouble keeping his hips still, loving the warmth and wetness of Levi's mouth. “Levi.” he began to chant. 

Levi pulled away from Eren just as he was about to explode, pumping him with one hand as he reached over to press two of his fingers against his lips. “Lick.” he ordered, hungry eyes watching as Eren desperately lapped and sucked on his fingers. 

Levi added a third finger, and then a fourth, slowly pulling them out and then thrusting them back in as he pumped Eren with his other hand. Levi was unbelievably hard as Eren sucked on his fingers, looking up at him through lidded, lustful eyes. 

A loud pop vibrated through the room as Levi pulled out his fingers. “Suck me Eren.” he ordered as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, throwing them on the floor. 

Eren whimpered at the loss of contact, but ignored it as he watched Levi pull off his boxers, his thick arousal standing proudly. 

Just as Eren was about to lean in to take him into his mouth, Levi stopped him, hand on his shoulder. “No, Eren, I want your ass to face me.” 

Eren gulped, blushing like mad but did as he was told. Levi laid down on the bed grabbing a hold of Eren's hips and guiding him on top, letting him adjust himself, throwing a leg over Levi's torso, exposing himself completely. This way he had a perfect view of Eren's work and his arousal at the same time. 

Levi's hands trailed up and down his legs, slowly inching higher until his hands rested on his ass, giving it a tight squeeze. 

Eren tried to ignore Levi's heavy petting and drew his attention over to Levi's dripping arousal, wrapping his lips around the tip, licking the slit, collecting the precum there. There was that salty taste again. The curve of Levi's thick arousal seemed to allow him to swallow as much of it as possible as he bobbed his head, coating it with saliva. 

“Eren.” Levi groaned, grabbing a hold of the base of Eren's dick with one hand while teasing his tip with the other. 

Eren bucked his hips, groaning around Levi, his hands pumping furiously what he couldn't fit into his mouth. He didn't get to release last time and just then Levi stopped just before he came, he was so close as it was already, Levi was doing this on purpose, not letting him come. Eren's tongue pressed flat against Levi's dick as Eren bobbed his head taking in more and more until the tip hit the back of his neck. 

Tears welled up in his eyes as he gagged, but he continued, resting his hands on Levi's thighs as Eren took in all of him, sucking him in deep, moving his head so that the tip rubbed against the back of his throat. 

Levi let out a loud moan of approval, letting go of Eren. His wet fingers decided to circle around Eren's tight hole before one pressed against it, forcing itself in, slowly pumping in and out. Levi groaned as it tightened around his fingers, he wanted nothing more than to thrust his dick into this heat, but he would have to save that for another day. Levi pulled his finger out. “You better enjoy this, it's not something I'll do on a daily basis.” Levi said as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him down. He arched his neck and closed his mouth around Eren's tight little hole, his tongue pressing against it, thrusting into the tight heat. 

Eren found himself being thrown closer to the edge. His eyes rolled back into his head as he gripped onto Levi, giving him a powerful suck, trying to find air. Eren began to fuck himself on Levi's tongue, his dick rubbing against Levi's chest in the process. 

Levi thrust up into Eren's mouth as Eren swayed his hips, desperately rubbing his dripping arousal against Levi's chest, making a sticky mess. Just when Eren thought things couldn't get any better, Levi threw his fingers into the mix once more, inserting his middle finger without taking out his tongue, hooking it in an attempt to find Eren's sweet spot. 

Levi's other hand gripped the base of Eren's dick, holding back the incoming orgasm. Throwing in another finger, he managed to find what he was looking for. 

Eren threw his head back, drool dripping down his chin, a strand of saliva still connecting him to Levi. “There, Levi, again.” he pleaded, setting a faster pace, rubbing his dick against Levi's chest, desperate to find relief. “Levi!” 

Levi stopped, pulling out of Eren. “I won't let you come if you stop, Eren.” Levi threatened, his grip on Eren's dick tightening considerably, causing a pained moan to tumble past Eren's lips. 

True to his word, Levi refused to do anything until Eren began to lick and suck at his dick again. Tears streamed down his cheeks, he was so close, so damn close. Eren tried to concentrate on breathing through his nose as he swallowed around Levi, letting him thrust up into his mouth. 

Returning to the task at hand, Levi hooked his fingers, repeatedly pressing on Eren's sweet spot, watching as Eren fucked himself on his fingers, small whimpers vibrating on his arousal, only encouraging him to keep Eren's orgasm at bay. 

Levi kept his hand wrapped tight around his base. “Work a little harder Eren, you could come after I do.” Levi said, loving the way Eren's thighs trembled after hearing him. 

Eren let out a small sob, he was trying his best already, how the hell was he going to make it any better? Eren tried to concentrate on Levi's sensitive tip, licking at the slit, his fingers teasing it. He sucked on the tip before swallowing in the rest of the dick until the tip was rubbing the back of his throat. Eren groaned around him, gulping. He was starting to see flashing lights, all this was getting to be too much for him to handle. Levi kept attacking his sweet spot, but he wouldn't let him come at all. 

Levi was starting to lose himself as well, he was trying to hold back, enjoying the way Eren whimpered way too much, but he just couldn't help fucking Eren's tight, wet, warm mouth. “Eren, I'm almost there.” he groaned as his hand began to pump Eren, hard and fast while his fingers relentlessly hit the same spot over and over. “Come on Eren, almost.” he growled, his hips bucking up as he lost his rhythm. 

Sobs racked through Eren, he couldn't breathe, his jaw was starting to cramp up, but holy hell he's never felt this good before. His nails dug into Levi's inner thighs, the pleasure was getting to be too much. He just wanted to cum, but he couldn't, not until Levi came. 

“Eren.” Levi gasped, thrusting deep into Eren as strands of cum escaped him, hitting the back of Eren's throat. He began to pump Eren faster, urging him to come as he rubbed that sweet spot even harder. 

Levi watched as Eren spurted hot cum against his stomach, a loud moan escaping Eren as he pulled away from Levi, swallowing his cum. As soon as he did, he breathed in deeply, his throat raw once more, he almost choked on the air as tears streamed down his cheeks. He had finally found his release. “Levi.” he groaned, resting his cheek on Levi's hip as cum continued to drip out of his cock and down his cheek, his mind blown with unbelievable pleasure. “Mmmm.” he moaned, lazily thrusting against Levi's chest, loving the friction. 

A couple of minutes of heavy breathing and tired moans passed before Eren was pushed off of Levi. “C'mon. Let's go clean ourselves up, this is disgusting.” Levi said as he reached over to the night stand, grabbing a tissue and wiping Eren's cum off of his stomach. 

Eren blushed a deep red at the sight of it. He had no idea he had cum that much. “Y-yeah. Let's do that.” Eren muttered as he rubbed his lips with the back of his hand before following Levi to the bathroom. He really needed to learn how to say 'no' when it came to this stuff.


	13. The One With The Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to closure is clear.

Eren nuzzled his head against Levi's chest, making himself comfortable as he stared down at Levi's hand. After their little session, Eren was worried about his stitches coming loose. Eren had started to gently massage around the stitches. Levi ended up falling asleep with his arm curled around Eren's shoulders.

After cleaning up and putting on pants, Levi insisted that Eren sleep with him for at least a couple hours. The only problem was that Eren was already full of sleep... and he had skipped breakfast. He just hoped that his stomach didn't growl loud enough to wake up Levi. Biting down on the inside of his cheek, he tried to distract himself from his hunger by concentrating on Levi's hand, tracing the stitches with his thumb. 

Eren really wouldn't have minded staying there, but the hunger was starting to eat away at him. Slowly, he set Levi's hand down and started to roll toward the edge of the bed, only for an arm to wrap around his stomach, pulling him against the wall that was Levi's chest. “I'm a light sleeper Eren.” he informed, nipping at his shoulders. 

“Levi, I'm just gonna go get something to eat, I'll be right back.” Eren whispered, lightly patting Levi's arm. “Go back to sleep.” he said as he grabbed his arm, unwrapping himself from his hold. 

Levi huffed, turning his back to Eren. “Don't come back in here, you'll only wake me up.” he grumbled. 

Eren rolled his eyes and sat up on the bed before leaning in to place a kiss on his shoulder. “Sleep tight.” he said, standing up and walking out the door, heading to the kitchen, licking his lips in excitement. “I'll make myself a sandwich.” Eren said to himself as he looked through the fridge, finding that there wasn't much he could make to start with. 

Making a mental note to go grocery shopping later, Eren made his sandwich and sat down at the kitchen table. He finished his food in a couple bites before he heard his cellphone ringing in his room. “When was the last time I charged that thing?” Eren muttered to himself as he swallowed his mouthful and went to find it. 

It rang for a while, but Eren couldn't find where he had thrown it. “Is it still in my jean pocket?” he said as soon as it stopped ringing. He bent down to pick up the dirty clothes, finding the cellphone in the back pocket. “Alright, let's see who called me.” 

Eren's whole body went cold when he saw who it was. Gulping, Eren clumsily sat down on the bed, staring down at the phone. “Shit.” he muttered, feeling himself start to panic. 

Eren redialed the number with shaky fingers. Holding the phone up to his ear, he waited, staring down at his feet. Did she find out? 

“Eren? Why didn't you pick up? And what is this I'm hearing about you not being at school today? Eren, do I need to go down there to scare you straight?” Carla asked, bombarding Eren with questions as soon as she answered. 

Eren knew that she had only meant it as a figure of speech, but he couldn't help but flinch at her comment. “Mom, I need to talk to you.” Eren sighed, running a hand through his hair. He took in deep breaths, trying hard to not panic, to stay calm, at least while he was talking to his mom. 

“Eren. I'm gone for a weekend, and you're already slacking. You said you could handle yourself. Was I wrong to trust you?” she asked. 

Eren could hear cars honking and tires screeching in the background. “Call me when you're done driving mom.” Eren sighed, hanging up the phone, knowing that he was going to get an earful later for that. He needed to stop talking, collect his thoughts, and calm himself down. At the rate that he was going, he was going to have a heart attack. He pressed his hand against his chest, hoping to ease the pain a bit. 

Falling back in bed, he counted to ten, taking in deep breaths. “I don't think she knows yet... he hasn't told her anything yet.” he whispered, dropping his phone to his side. 

“Doesn't know what?” Levi asked from his doorway. 

Eren jumped, rolling onto his side, surprised by Levi's sudden entrance. “My mom, she just called. I don't think she knows I'm gay yet. Grisha hasn't told her anything.” Eren breathed, grabbing his pillow and throwing it over his face, letting out a frustrated groan. 

“Alright Eren, why don't you tell me why it's taking you so long to come out to your mom? Is she one of those people that give Christians a bad rap?” Levi asked as he walked over to the desk chair, sitting down on it. He crossed his leg over the other, frowning when he saw the clothes on the ground. 

“No.” Eren replied, pressing down on the pillow, making it harder for him to breath. 

Levi rolled his eyes, reaching over to rip the pillow out of his arms. “When did you realize that you were gay?” Levi asked, setting the pillow down on his lap. 

“... When I was fourteen.” 

“Why didn't you tell her then? What the hell stopped you?” Levi asked, resting his elbow on the arm rest as he rested his chin in his palm. 

“Fear. Fear held me back. Fear of not being a normal, straight boy that my mother could be proud of.” 

“Hold the fuck up Eren.” Levi interrupted, standing up from his desk chair to walk over to Eren. “First of all, there is no such thing as normal. Second, you don't need me to tell you that it's okay to be gay, right? If your mom isn't proud of you because of your sexuality, then there is something very wrong with her.” Levi said, grabbing a hold of his arms and pulling him up into a sitting position. 

Levi leaned in to stare him in the eye, cupping his chin, forcing him to return the stare. “You are fine the way you are. There is no need to panic.” 

Eren stared into those calm, gray eyes and slowly found himself believing in those words. “I told her I needed to talk to her. She's going to call me soon...” Eren trailed off, his heart starting to race again. After years of holding in this secret, he was finally going to get it off his chest. 

Levi pulled Eren up and off the bed. “Put on a shirt. We're going to go visit your mom.” Levi said as he walked out of the room. 

“Wait, what?!” Eren exclaimed, grabbing the nearest shirt and running after him. 

“We're going to get this over with. You'll feel a lot better once this is over.” Levi said as he slipped on Eren's jacket, not really caring that it was a bit big on him. 

“She's two hours away, Levi. That's a really expensive cab ride. I'll just call her.” Eren said as he slipped on the shirt that he had grabbed. He watched as Levi walked into his room and walked back out with what looked to be like a key-chain. 

“Like hell I'm going to let you come out to your mom over the phone. We'll take my truck. Hurry your ass up Eren.” Levi said as he walked over to the front door, grabbing his pair of shoes and putting them on. 

“... You have a truck?” Eren asked. “Why the hell didn't we take your truck to the hospital last night?” 

“I was drunk and my injured hand was all bloody. I wasn't about to get behind the wheel, and there is no way in hell that I would let anyone else drive my truck. Especially a brat like you.” Levi said, impatiently waiting for Eren to put on his shoes as he tapped his foot in annoyance. “It's four right now, we should be there by six, maybe seven, depending on the traffic. Eren, you're paying for at least, half a tank of gas.” Levi said, opening the door once Eren had put on his shoes. 

“Levi, I need my jacket back, that's the only one I have.” Eren said, following him out the door. 

“Use one of mine.” Levi told him as he shoved his hands in the jacket pocket, feeling way too comfortable in it to give it back. 

“But they're going to be too small on me.” Eren said, but after a glare that was shot his way, he decided to let Levi keep his jacket. “I really doubt it'll be cold today anyway.” Eren grumbled, locking the apartment door behind them. 

Eren followed Levi down the stairs and into the parking garage where there were a lot of cars in. As Levi picked up the pace, Eren looked around, amazed by just how many shiny cars were surrounding him. He had had the chance to buy a used truck a couple months back, but it wasn't taken care of, and his mom needed the money anyways to pay a couple of bills. Eren had two really good legs that he could use to get around anyways, that's what he had said was the reason he had given her the money instead of using it on himself. 

Eren's stomach started to get twisted up in knots at the thought of his mom. “How do you think she'll react Levi?” Eren asked as they came to a stop in front of a Ram truck, the color was black, but it wasn't a shiny black, it had a matte finish to it. 

“I have to pay half a tank of gas for this thing?” Eren asked, starting to feel lightheaded. “Y'know, I could always just come out to her on a holiday.” 

“Get your ass in the truck.” Levi said as he opened the door to the drivers seat. 

“This is a big truck Levi...” Eren trailed off as he got into the passenger seat. 

“I liked the color and it's very spacious, don't judge me.” Levi grumbled lowly as he started it up. 

Eren leaned back in the leather seat, turning to look at the back seats. Two blankets sat stacked on top of each other in the middle seat. Other than that, the truck was spotless... all this cleanliness was really starting to bother the hell out of Eren. 

“Type in the address on the GPS and I'll drive us there.” Levi said as he pulled out of the parking garage. 

Just as Eren had finished typing in the address, his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and bit down on his bottom lip when he saw who it was. 

“Your mom?” Levi asked without taking his eyes off the road. 

“Yeah, what do I do? Should I answer?” he asked nervously.

“Answer and tell her not to leave the house, you have something really important to say and you are going to visit her. Keep it short and simple.” Levi advised, following the instructions of the ladies voice coming out of the small machine. 

With shaky fingers, Eren answered the phone and held it up to his ear. “Hello?” 

“Eren! How dare you hang up on me?!” Carla exclaimed, making Eren flinch. “Just because you are two hours away does not mean you are not in trouble Eren.” 

“Mom, I'm coming over right now. I have something that I need to get off my chest. I'll call you again when we're nearby.” Eren said before hanging up again and turning his phone off. 

Levi and Eren sat in silence for about half an hour before Levi spoke up. “Eren, what were you and Mikasa doing yesterday?” 


	14. The One With The Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and his mom talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is soooo much wrong with this chapter, but I didn't get the chance to actually edit it. I don't have internet at home, so this is the bet I could do for today!

“Eren, what were you and Mikasa doing together yesterday?” Levi asked as he stopped at the stoplight, waiting for it to turn green. 

Eren chewed on the inside of his cheek. He knew it was yesterday, but this whole weekend was overwhelming, he had forgotten about it. “Um... I took her out on a date.” Eren said, a bit nervous. 

Levi blinked. “Hold up. What the hell did you just say?” 

“I took her out on a date after she asked me to.” Eren grumbled, turning to look out his window. He couldn't face him. 

A car honked behind them, but Levi didn't move. “I thought you said you were gay, Eren.” Levi said through clenched teeth, his hands tightening around the steering wheel. There was another honk and Levi stepped on the gas. Eren could tell he was pissed. 

“I-I was, er- I mean, I am, I did say that, uh, I am. Gay, I am gay.” Eren stumbled to say as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. 

“Than what the hell are you doing giving her hope like that?! This doesn't make any sense, she was the one that told dad to call off the marriage, what the hell happened?!” 

“Levi, ease off the gas, will ya? We're gonna get pulled over at this rate.” Eren muttered, his hand reaching over to grasp his arm. 

For a second, Levi glared down at the hand and contemplated shaking him off, but instead, he took one deep breath and concentrated on the road in front of him. “Explain. Now.” Levi growled, grinding his teeth together. 

Clearing his throat, Eren dropped his hand back to his side. “Okay, I stormed out of the apartment-” Eren started, only to be silenced by a punch to his shoulder. “Ow! What was that for?!” he exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder. 

“You flipped me off yesterday. You deserve more that just a punch to the shoulder.” Levi huffed. “Continue.” 

“As I was saying, I left the apartment and Jean had told me that she lived just a few doors down, so I went over and she told me that my father ran 'Titan Medication'. She also told me about how I was a bastard that he was going to use to merge two companies without having to lose too much money. I told her I couldn't go through with the wedding because I'm gay. At first she didn't believe me but I think she accepted me.” Eren had to stop for a second to catch his breath. Everything had gone haywire yesterday. “Then I took her out on a date, brought her home, and then for some odd reason, you were there, drunk, yelling at her. I heard a bottle breaking and stepped in before anything else could happen.” 

Levi sighed, pulling over on the side of the road, putting the truck in park before resting his head against the steering wheel. “Alright, if she's still up by the time we get back, we're going to visit her and clear up a couple of things, I don't think dad's told her about this new marriage deal.” 

“She might be packing, I don't think we should drop by all of a sudden.” Eren said as he leaned back in his seat, fiddling with the seat controllers that were connected to the side of it. 

“Eren, what the fuck do you mean packing?” Levi asked, feeling anger start to roll through him again. 

“She said that she was moving, that it was best for the both of us to not see each other again.” Eren explained. “If you had been sober last night, or at least not injured yourself, all this would have been explained to you. We really need to kick that nasty drinking habit of yours, it's not doing anyone any good.” 

Levi's eye began twitching. “She hasn't even called me to see how I was doing. She must be so hurt. Eren, I told you not to go to her. I told you that I would tell you what you need to know.” he growled. 

“She's stronger than you think Levi.” Eren assured him. “And I'm glad I talked to her. I got to clear up a lot of misunderstandings.” 

“You haven't told her about what happened between us... right?” Levi couldn't help but feel guilty. He had taken advantage of his sisters fiancee after all. 

“No, I didn't tell her anything about us.” Eren said, rubbing the back of his neck, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. “Speaking about us, I think we should tell her as soon as possible.” 

“No!” Levi shouted, his eyes wide, outraged that Eren would even suggest that. 

Eren jumped in surprise, he could practically hear his heart breaking. “Okay... okay.” he breathed, reaching over to turn on the radio. 

“Eren, let me explain.” Levi sighed, but Eren just shook his head. 

“No, I don't want to hear it. Just drive.” 

“Eren.” 

“Just. Drive.” 

Levi sighed and put the truck in drive, signaling to get back onto the road. 

Eren stared out the window for the rest of the drive, it was only an hour and a couple of minutes, but it felt longer than that, there was an awkward silence in the air between them. Why had Levi shouted 'no'? Was he ashamed of him? Did he not like him... no, that can't be it, he wouldn't have had sex with him... well, it wasn't really considered sex, there was no penetration... “Why?” he muttered to himself, brows furrowed as he watched the road go by. Wait, why hadn't there been any penetration? Was Levi only using him to find relief? Did he not like him enough to actually-... 

“-me... Eren? We're here.” Levi said, reaching over to grab a hold of Eren's shoulders and giving him a good shake. “What the hell got into you?” he asked as he unbuckled himself. “I said we're here.” 

Eren took in a deep breath and unbuckled himself, lightly jumping out of the truck, meeting Levi outside. Looking up at the small home, Eren felt his anger start to boil up in him. To think that his father could afford to pay for a better house than this. It was a small, one-story, pale brown house, the garden in front was as colorful as it could get, thanks to his mothers' love for flowers. 

“You're too tense Eren, calm down, everything's going to be alright.” Levi assured, giving him a pat on the back. 

Eren took a step away from him, he didn't know what to think about Levi at the moment. He had his doubts about him, just what did Levi think of him? 

Clearing his throat, Eren walked to the front door, knocking on it three times and taking a couple of steps back, bumping into Levi. “Watch it.” Levi grumbled, lightly shoving him and stepping aside. “Calm down.” he repeated. 

The door was flung open and Eren found himself staring down at a pissed off mom. “Eren, how dare you hang up on me?!” she exclaimed, walking up to him and grabbing a hold of his ear. 

“Ow! Mom!” Eren yelped, forced to duck down to her stature. 

Carla tugged on his ear, walking back into the house dragging him along with her. “I thought I raised you better than that, young man! Hanging up on me and then ignoring my calls.” she scolded before noticing that Levi had walked in after them, closing the door behind him. “Eren, who's this?” she asked as she sat him down on the couch. 

Levi was about to sit next to Eren before he spoke. “He's just Mikasa's brother.” Eren said, refusing to look at him. Levi instead, moved to stand by the door, careful not to show any emotion. 

“Levi? Boy, you've grown up haven't you?” Carla said, shooting him a small smile. “I remember you from some of the photos that your mother sent us.” 

Eren brought her attention back to him before Levi could respond. He pulled her hand away from his ear, giving it a gentle pat. “Mom, I need to know why you never told me the truth about this arranged marriage.” 

Carla rose a brow. “What are you talking about Eren?” she asked, sitting down next to him, glancing over at Levi. 

“Mom, I know about Grisha. I know I'm just a pawn that he's going to use to merge two companies together.” Eren explained, wrapping an arm around her, hugging her close. “I know all I need to know about what is going on around me... I just want to know why you hid this from me... and why you agreed to it.” 

Carla stared up at him in shock. “How? How did you find out?” 

“Mom, that's not what's important, please just tell me why you didn't tell me the truth.” Eren insisted. 

Carla stared down at her hands, lacing her fingers together. “I still love him Eren. I love Grisha, I know he's only being nice to me to get to you, but I love him.” she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“But he's not even nice to you, he's not supporting us at all. He never has, how could you love such a miserable man?” 

“He has supported us Eren. I just never spent any of the money he gave us. It's all saved up in a bank account I made for you, it's your wedding present.” Carla chuckled lightly. 

“... About the wedding, mom. I can't go through with it.” 

Carla slowly pulled away to stare at him, her brows furrowed. “Eren.” she warned. 

“Mikasa called it off after I talked with her. I don't agree to the reason that this marriage was put together for and one other thing... Mom...” Eren started to shrink in his mother's gaze, he found himself wanting to run away. 

Levi noticed this. “Eren, we did not just drive two hours, just for you to back out last minute.” he warned, taking a step forward, ready to step in to help. 

Eren glanced over at him, gulping loudly. “Mom, I want you to be happy. You know that right? I want you to be proud of me. I just... I don't want to disappoint you.” he whispered, starting to feel a bit too shaky for comfort. “Mom... please don't hate me.” 

Levi sighed, walking over to stand beside the couch and place his hand on his shoulder. 

“Why would I hate my only child?” Carla asked, confused as to what was going on. “Eren, of course I'm disappointed that you don't want to go through with the marriage, Mikasa is a wonderful girl, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hate you.” 

“Mom, before you say anything else, the reason that Mikasa backed out of the marriage was because I came out to her. Mom. I'm... gay.” he breathed, his tongue had grown heavy and dry. He closed his eyes, bowing his head. His heart skipped several beats and he had forgotten how to breath for a couple seconds as he waited those unbearable few seconds for his mother to respond. 

Levi watched as the words sunk in. Carla wrapped her arms around Eren, pulling him close and resting her head on his shoulder. He watched as Eren, after a couple of seconds, quickly hugged her back. Levi could tell by Eren's tense back, that Eren was still waiting for his mother's vocal response. “I had a feeling.” she said, a small smile tugging on her lips. “Eren, you are who you are, and I will love you no matter what. You're my son, I just wish I knew sooner so that I could talk to your father about this.” she said. 

Eren's grip on her tightened considerably as he broke down, tears streaming down his cheeks as sobs raked through him. A heavy weight has just been lifted from his shoulders, and god, did it feel good. Relief flooded through him, it felt great to cry. 

Levi let go of Eren, looking away from the scene in front of him. That was the kind of reaction he had wanted from his parents, but he had gotten the complete opposite instead.

With a small sigh, he folded his arms in front of his chest and walked back to the door, letting himself out and quietly closing it behind him, making his way to the truck. He got in the back seat and laid down, waiting for Eren to finish up. 

It took a couple of minutes before Eren could calm himself down. After all these years, Jean was right. Everything would have been resolved if he had just come out to his mother before. Clearing his throat, Eren wiped away his tears and sat back on the couch. Eren could finally breathe freely. “Thank you for understanding mom.” Eren sighed, feeling more relaxed than he had in years. 

“You do understand that this just means Grisha will go to plan B.” Carla said, rubbing his shoulder, comforting him. 

“I assume plan B means marrying Levi?” Eren said, turning to look at his mom. 

“How'd you know?” 

“Levi already told me. I'm not going to go through with any marriage that he sets up.” Eren said, shaking his head. The relief that he had felt only seconds before started to melt away, anger replacing it. “I'm not going to do any favors to him.” 

“Eren, he's your father, this is what we wanted for you.” Carla said, grabbing a hold of his hand. 

Eren looked at her in disbelief. “No, this is what he wanted. Not you. I don't want this either. Mom, I don't want to go through with the marriage.” he repeated, pulling his hand away from her. 

“Eren. Just think things through.” 

“Mom, why do you even love him? He's done nothing for us! My whole childhood, I've been lied to and we went through so many hardships, ad where was he? I never met the guy, and yet he's had such a negative effect on my life. I don't want to do anything that would benefit him.” 

Carla flinched, she opened her mouth, trying to say something, anything that will change the way that Eren thought of his father, but nothing came to mind. “Eren... I'm not going to lie to you, I am a little disappointed that you don't want to go through with the marriage, but... I understand.” Carla sighed, standing up. “I'll talk to your father about this, but I can't make any promises.” 


	15. The One With The Relationship Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren feels just a tad insecure.

Levi was woken up by the door of the truck closing shut. Quickly, he sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. “What did I miss?” he asked with a small yawn, stretching out his limbs. 

“Nothing, could we go now?” Eren asked, leaning back in the passenger seat with a tired sigh. 

Levi grunted, moving over the middle compartment to sit down on the driver's seat. Levi backed out of the driveway and began to drive back home. He wanted to ask what had happened after he left, but maybe that wasn't the best thing to bring up. He glanced over at Eren. Something that Eren had said was nagging at him. “So... I'm just Mikasa's brother, huh?” he pointed out after an hour and a half of dead silence. 

Eren turned his attention to Levi, brows furrowed in confusion. “What are you getting at?” 

“You couldn't introduce me as 'Levi', much less your boyfriend.” he huffed, keeping his eyes trained on the road ahead of him. 

“Well, I figured you didn't want anyone to know after shouting 'No' the way you did before.” Eren responded, resting his elbow on the door and pressing his cheek against his fist. He didn't want to talk about this, he wasn't in the mood. He may have left on a somewhat good note, but he could tell his mother wasn't happy about his decision to back out of the marriage... and what did she mean when she said she had a feeling? Had she known that he was gay and just didn't want to accept it? 

“Eren, I tried to explain but you refused to let me. The reason I responded the way I did is because I don't think Mikasa would think of our relationship all that well.” Levi said. “After all, she's been working so hard to be the perfect bride, only to find out that you are gay. I mean, I think she has a feeling that I was the backup plan, but I don't think she'll be all that happy to find out that we actually like each other.” Levi said as he pulled up into the apartment's lot. 

Eren blushed. “I don't feel comfortable with with hiding our relationship.” 

“Dad is bound to tell Mikasa about our marriage sooner or later, so she's going to find out.” Levi said, parking the truck in his spot. 

“Wouldn't it be better for her to find out through us...? And just how many times do I have to repeat myself? I am not going to go through with that dumb marriage arrangement.” Eren said, unbuckling himself and jumping out of the truck, Levi following his example.

Levi sighed. “We'll see.” Levi muttered under his breath as he locked the truck and made his way to the entrance of the apartment building, Eren close behind. 

“Levi, I think we need to talk about our relationship, I need to know where I stand. It's hardly been a day and I already have my doubts.” Eren confessed, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“Doubts? Doubts about what, exactly?” Levi asked as they walked up the stair well. 

“I had a fleeting thought that maybe you were just using me for... relief.” Eren said. Sure, he may or may not have enjoyed giving Levi the relief he was talking about, but Eren had really only known him for a couple of days. If it weren't for the pictures that were sent to them, he wouldn't have even known that Mikasa had a brother. 

“Relief...? Oh, you mean sex?” Levi asked, his words bouncing off the wall, making the blush return to Eren's cheeks. 

“Keep it down will ya? Someone could hear you.” Eren huffed, running ahead of Levi. 

Levi rushed to catch up to Eren, almost tripping over one of the steps. “Eren, do you really think that I'm using you for sex?” he called out, slowing his pace because he was tired already. “Man, I feel old.” he grumbled lowly, jealous eyes watching Eren as he kept his pace. 

“I told you to keep it down!” Eren repeated, as he made it to their floor, waiting for Levi before opening the door. 

“Well, are you going to answer or not?!” Levi exclaimed before his head popped into Eren's view. “Do you really think I'm that shallow?” 

“We have only known each other for one weekend and we already had sex twice.” Eren stated. 

“No, we just met each other, we've known about each other for our whole lives.” Levi corrected, finally catching up to Eren. Levi opened the door, motioning for Eren to go ahead and walk inside. “I've actually done a little research on you a couple years ago, I just never had a chance to get a good picture of you these past few years. Mikasa would hide them before I could get my hands on them.” he explained as they walked to their apartment. 

Levi unlocked it, throwing the door open and slipping out of his shoes, neatly placing them against the wall by the door, expecting Eren to do the same thing. “Alright then, if it'll make you feel better, I won't insist on having sex with you.” Levi said, grabbing a book from the shelf and sitting himself down on the couch. 

After a couple of seconds, Eren sat down on the other end of the couch, nervously picking at his nails. Why had Levi accepted it so quickly? Did he not like his technique? Was he sloppy? Did he get bored with him already?! They just started going out though! 

Eren glanced over at Levi to see that he wasn't even paying any attention to him anymore. Levi was engrossed in the book that was on his lap. Glaring at him, Eren leaned in to see what he was reading, but after reading a couple of sentences, he found that the book was way too advanced for him to read. A slight jealous feeling began to make itself present in Eren's chest. Why was Levi even reading when he was right there? 

“Levi, listen, it was just a fleeting thought. It's not that I don't want to have sex with you, it's just that this all has happened so suddenly...” he trailed off after noticing the confused look Levi shot him. At least he got his attention. 

“Eren don't be a fucking tease. We aren't going to have sex.” Levi reassured, returning his attention to the book in his lap, flipping the page to keep on reading. 

Eren glared at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest, his brows furrowed in anger. Eren moved so that he could lay head head on top of the book. “Levi, we have to talk about our relationship.” he insisted, staring up at those surprised gray eyes. 

Levi sighed, pulling out his book from under Eren and setting in on top of his face. He couldn't hold back a smile, Eren's head was resting on his lap. His ex-boyfriends would try to do this, but he would just push them right off, claiming that they were bothering him, but he couldn't bring himself to do that to Eren. 

Eren grabbed Levi's book, careful to keep it open on the same page that he was on, and set it on the ground. Eren reached to grab Levi's hand and lightly caressed the stitches on it. “A couple more days until we have to go back to get these taken out right?” he asked. 

“I'll have to check later.” Levi said, using his other hand to run his fingers through Eren's messy hair, brushing it away from his face. “Well Eren, you have my full attention, what is it about our relationship that is bothering you?” he asked, loving the small yelp that Eren made when he tugged on his hair. 

Eren laced their fingers together, sighing. “Well, I don't like the fact that you want to hide our relationship... and the fact that even though we had oral sex, you haven't... there wasn't... you wouldn't... you don't want to...” Eren couldn't figure out how to put the words together, a mad blush reaching his cheeks as he tried his best to think of a way to say it. 

“Out with it Eren.” Levi said, slipping his hand out of Eren's hair. He gulped, enjoying Eren's blush a bit too much. 

“We haven't had actual sex. I feel like you don't want it enough as I do... I feel a bit insecure.” Eren grumbled, turning to hide his face against Levi's stomach. 

Eyes wide, Levi stared down at Eren. Did he hear him right? Did Eren just say what he thought he said? 

“Levi, are you seriously popping a boner right now? I mean it, I feel insecure.” he grumbled, nuzzling against his stomach, wrapping his free arm around Levi's waist. He could feel Levi's arousal against his cheek and that only made his blush spread to his neck. 

Levi licked his lips hungrily. Eren was the only one that could bring out this side of him. Levi leaned in, his breath hot against Eren's ear. “Insecure? How?” he asked, his hand returning to thread itself in Eren's hair, tugging on it, his other hand tightening around Eren's. “After all the attention I gave you last time? How the hell could you be insecure? Eren, you have to be so damn slow to think that I don't want to fuck you until you pass out.” 

Eren bit down on his bottom lip to hold back a small groan as a shiver rolled through him. He was about to respond, but his cellphone interrupted him. With a small huff, he reached into his back pocket and pulled it out. “I gotta answer this.” he grumbled, resting his head back down on Levi's lap, swiping and holding the phone to his ear. 

“Hello?” he answered, a grumpy tone saturating his voice. 

“Where the fuck are you?” Jean exclaimed into the phone. 

“Okay, don't yell at me Horse-Face. I'm at Levi's, what do you want?” Eren huffed. 

Levi played with his hair, waiting patiently for Eren to hang up before he began to tease him again. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be a fun night. 

“Don't you remember?! We planned this the other night! It's guy's night! We finally managed to get Armin out of his room! Mikasa's here too! Where the hell are you?!” Jean exclaimed. 

Eren sat up, eyes wide, slapping his forehead, hating his stupidity. A groan escaped him. “I forgot!” he groaned. “Okay, okay, where are you guys right now?” he sighed, standing up and rushing to his room to get ready. The other night, he wore a nice white shirt... but that had blood on it... Scratching his head, he began to think of something he could wear for tonight. 

Confused, Levi watched as Eren multitasked, yelling into the phone while throwing everything out of his drawers. “Eren, you aren't planning on going out are you?” he called out, only to be ignored. That just won't do. Standing up, Levi walked to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He placed kisses along his shoulder, loving the way Eren shivered. 

Eren momentarily stopped listening to Jean before shaking himself out of his trance. Clearing his throat, he tried to concentrate. “Hold on Jean.” he said, before pulling himself out of Levi's arms. “Levi, go get ready, we're going out.” he said before returning his attention to his phone. “So you guys just left the movies then...? Bowling? Um, I'll probably be able to make it in time for laser tag. Fuck you too Jean.” Eren chuckled as he pulled out a black T-shirt that Armin had given to him for his birthday last year. 

“You're going to introduce me to your friends?” Levi asked once Eren had hung up and set the phone down on the dresser. 

“We should be able to make it by the time they start playing laser-tag. You've played it before right? You seem like the kind of guy that would love that.” Eren said as he pulled his shirt off, throwing it on the bed. He slipped on his black shirt and turned to face Levi. He had this look of lust and annoyance in his eyes. 

“Can't we stay for tonight.” Levi groaned, he wasn't physically capable of taking his eyes off of Eren's chest. 

“I haven't been able to hang out with Armin in a while, we're going.” Eren said, shooing him out of the room. “Go get ready.” he said as he closed the bedroom door to finish changing into a pair of skinny, ripped jeans. 

Levi huffed, just what the hell was he going to do about this aching erection? 


	16. The One With The Plot Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa gives Levi a bit of advice

Eren looked up at the laser tag place with a small smile. It was nine-thirty and they had beaten everyone there. Jean had called to say that they were already on their way five minutes ago, but still, Eren didn't see them anywhere. 

Eren glanced over at Levi, trying to ignore the vibe of annoyance that emitted from him. He was dressed a bit too basic. Simple ripped jeans, white T-shirt, and black combat boots with dulled down spikes jutting out along the tip. They matched the belt he had thrown on as well. Levi was leaning against the parked truck, hands stuffed in Eren's jacket pockets, which he had refused to give back. The thing still had a bit of blood on it, which Eren could not believe that Levi didn't mind. 

“Eren, your friends are taking forever.” Levi grumbled, mad that he didn't get to have some fun at home. 

“Mikasa must be wearing her heels.” Eren said as he motioned for Levi to follow him inside. “It's getting cold, we should wait inside.” 

Levi pushed himself off of the truck and grabbed Eren's elbow tightly. “What did you just say?” 

“Didn't I tell you? Mikasa's hanging out with us. She's a really nice girl.” Eren said, trying, but failing, to shake him off. “Levi, don't grab onto me so tightly, that hurts.” 

Levi let go of him. “Why didn't you tell me she was tagging along?! She's going to notice that we're a couple.” 

Eren sighed. “Levi, it's for the best that she finds out through us rather than from your dad.” 

“Eren, this isn't a good idea. This might just ruin your friends night-” 

“Eren!” Jean called out, interrupting Levi. “I couldn't find a good parking spot.” he laughed, walking up to the couple with everyone a couple steps behind. “This must be Mikasa's brother, you guys really do look alike.” 

Levi flinched when his eyes landed on his sister. 

“By the way Eren, I'm mad at you. Why the hell did I find out through Mikasa that you came out to her? You're a free man now! I told you that if you were honest, everything would work itself out!” Jean said as he patted him on the back. 

“I know, I came out to my mom today too, everything is falling into place.” Eren chuckled. 

“No way. Fucking finally Eren! It's been too many years!” Jean exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug before pulling away and punching him in the shoulder. 

“Is that true?” Armin asked. “You must feel so much better not having to hide yourself away anymore.” Armin said, wrapping his arm around Eren's shoulders, before letting his arm drop to his side. Armin was one of the first people to find out that Eren was gay, seeing that they had been best friends and neighbors since childhood. Sure, Armin was straight, but there was no way that would stop him from supporting his friend through tough times. 

“Congratulations Eren.” Marco said, walking up next to Jean and reaching to hold his hand. Levi felt a little jealous at the fact that he couldn't hold Eren's hand like that. 

Mikasa walked up to Eren and offered a tiny smile. “I'm sure your mother is proud of you.” she said, pulling him into a hug before letting go. 

“Thank you Mikasa. I see you still have my scarf.” Eren chuckled, glad that she didn't ignore him, before turning to introduce Levi to the others. “You guys, this is my room mate Levi. Mikasa's brother.” Eren said. 

Levi gave an awkward wave before stuffing his hands back into the jacket pockets. 

“It's nice to meet you, Mikasa was telling us about you on the way here. You're such a great brother.” Marco said, meaning for it to be a compliment, but for some odd reason, Levi frowned. 

“Thanks. Should we head inside?” he asked, walking ahead of everyone. 

Eren rolled his eyes, he was so dramatic. 'Sorry.' he mouthed to everyone as they followed Levi inside. 

Mikasa ran to catch up to Levi, lightly tugging on his sleeve. “Levi, I want to talk to you.” 

Levi stopped walking, grabbing her and pulling her aside, letting everyone walk ahead of them. “I know you're moving out Mikasa. I'm really disappointed that you didn't talk with me about this big decision you took, dad isn't all that happy either.” Levi said, assuming that that was what she wanted to talk about. 

Mikasa shook her head. “Levi, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. When are you going to tell Eren that you're CEO of dad's company?” 

“Keep your voice down Mikasa.” Levi hissed, looking over at the group to see that Eren was still chatting, not paying all that much attention to them. “Technically, I'm not CEO right now. I'm on vacation.” 

“The only reason you're on vacation is because you were working yourself to death!” Mikasa growled in response. “Seriously, who the hell gets a whole month of vacation? This whole marriage between the two of you that dad told me about isn't only going to benefit him, it'll benefit you. Do you realize just how much Eren is going to hate you for using him like this? He's such a great guy, don't mess with his feelings like this.” Mikasa said. “You have to tell him sooner than later, Levi.” 

“Mikasa, no, that's not what's going to happen. Listen, I know you'll hate me for this, but Eren and I are going out, okay? I'm not using him for that.” Levi said, having trouble trying not to bite down on his tongue. 

Mikasa grabbed a hold of his shoulder. “Levi, after the way that he carried you out of my apartment when you were injured, I know. He really does like you, but you really are just using him. You really do want to go through with the marriage don't you? You want to make dad proud, don't you? I know you far too well.” Mikasa said, lightly shaking her head. “After you came out to him, after the way he reacted... that's all you really wanted to do, make him proud. Levi, this is really going to hurt Eren. Don't do this to him Levi. Please.” she whispered. “Just end it with him, kick him out, cut off all contact with him... Don't use him Levi.” Mikasa said, bringing him into a hug before walking back to the group. 

“I'm sorry you guys, I gotta get going, My curfew is ten and I have a feeling if I start this, I won't be able to stop.” she joked, but a smile never really met her lips. 

Eren huffed. “Mikasa, you better not be leaving because of me.” 

“Pft. Don't be so cocky Eren.” she said, giving him one last hug before waving goodbye to everyone else. She turned, beginning to walk away before looking over at her brother. Shaking her head, she mouthed, 'Don't hurt him.' 

Levi sighed, watching her leave, the click of her heels annoying the hell out of him. 

As the group paid for their equipment, Eren walked over to Levi. “Levi, are you okay?” he asked. “You look pale. What did you guys talk about?” Eren asked. 

“I just told her we were going out... she took it pretty well.” Levi said with a small shrug. Now was not a good time to tell him, he was having such a good time. 

“She did? That's great! Oh! By the way, I just told them that we were going out, so they're going to be judging you for a bit. Don't let them get to you, alright?” Eren said before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the rest of the group. 

What the hell did Levi get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments!


	17. The One With The Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wants to cuddle and receives a visit from a certain someone in the middle of the morning.

“I can't believe they ganged up on me like that.” Levi huffed, closing the door behind them, taking Eren's jacket off and hanging it in the closet and heading to lay down on the couch with an exasperated sigh. He groaned, his muscles aching, he was tackled one too many times, which he found to be a bit odd, seeing that it was laser tag and not football. 

“I said I was sorry, I didn't know they could be so brutal at laser-tag. They didn't treat any of my ex-girlfriends like that...” Eren trailed off, sitting on the floor next to Levi, his back resting against the couch. 

Levi dramatically threw his arm over his eyes. “That's because they knew it was nothing serious! Eren! They knew you were gay!” Levi growled, reaching over to run his fingers through Eren's hair with his other hand, that somehow seemed to calm him down a bit. 

“But you were equally as brutal Levi, I saw the way you shot at them.” Eren huffed, leaning into Levi's touch. 

Levi dropped his arm before he turned onto his side, pulling Eren's head to the side to expose his neck. “Never mind that, where were we Eren?” he asked, placing several kisses along his neck, making sure that they were sloppy so that the point he was trying to make would come across. 

Eren moaned when Levi breathed heavily, the wet spots along his neck giving him the chills. “Levi, not tonight, I have school tomorrow and it's already eleven thirty.” he whispered, turning to give Levi a peck on the lips before standing up, his hand reaching to wipe away the saliva from his neck. 

Levi huffed. “Screw you too then.” he grumbled, letting go of Eren and turning his back to him. 

Eren chuckled, poking him in the back. “Levi, it's not that I don't feel like it, I really do! I just cant afford to sleep in like I did today.” Eren explained, turning to head for his room, stretching his arms out. 

“Where do you think you're going?” Levi called out after hearing Eren walk away from him. 

“I'm going to go to sleep.” Eren said, stopping and turning to face Levi. 

Levi groaned as he sat up on the sofa, glaring over at him. “Fine.” he grumbled, practically limping over to him, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into Eren's chest. 

“Levi, I told you, not tonight.” Eren repeated softly, but wrapped his arms around him anyways. 

“I know, that's not what I'm trying to get right now.” Levi grumbled, nuzzling closer to him. 

“What is it then? You want to cuddle?” Eren chuckled lightly, teasing, before realizing that Levi was growling lowly, his hug tightening considerably around him. 

“What's so wrong with that?” he growled lowly, hating the blush that was spreading on his cheeks. He couldn't glare at Eren, knowing that he will see him blush if he did. Maybe he should just walk away, after all, Eren needed to go to school in the morning... and Eren's bed is pretty tiny too, they couldn't both fit on it comfortably. 

“Nothing! Nothing's wrong with that!” Eren was quick to say when he felt Levi's grip on him loosen. “Let's cuddle in your room though, my room is a mess right now.” he explained, rubbing small circles into his back. If he remembered correctly, Levi had once told him that he wasn't into cuddling, so maybe it'll be best not to deny him when he wants to cuddle. 

“Hmm...” Levi hummed as Eren led them to his room. 

Eren opened the door and quietly closed it behind them. He rested his chin on top of Levi's head and hobbled over to the bed, practically dragging Levi along. “Everyone really gave you a hard time didn't they?” he grunted as he fell back onto the bed, pulling Levi down along with him. 

Levi glared at him, thankful for the darkness that surrounded them. “Yeah, but I handled myself well.” he said as he pulled out of his embrace and laid down on the bed, resting his head on his pillow. He patted the pillows next to his, urging Eren to lay down next to him. 

“You did, I really wished you wouldn't have taken them all out the way you did though...” Eren grumbled, remembering just how fierce and determined Levi was to shoot down the other team. 

“It's laser tag Eren, what did you expect me to do?” Levi asked, reaching over to wrap an arm around Eren's waist and pulling him close, pressing him against his chest. 

“You were firing at people from your own team Levi.” Eren grumbled. “Hey, why do you get to be the big spoon?” Eren said, but snuggled against Levi anyways, closing his tired eyes and tried to fall asleep, but the hand that slowly trailed up his torso, dragging his shirt up over his chest. He shivered as Levi's finger tips drew small circles along his now bare stomach and chest, lingering on his nipples. “Levi, I told you already. Not tonight.” he repeated as he held back a small groan of pleasure. 

“Shut up, that's not what I'm aiming for, I just really like your chest. I wanted to do this when you took off your shirt in front of me earlier tonight, but I didn't get the chance.” Levi said, placing several sloppy kisses along his shoulders, the material of Eren's shirt soaking up the moisture. 

“Levi, stop, this is really turning me on, I won't be able to fall asleep.” Eren complained, turning to face him, a pout on his lips. 

Levi rose a brow at him before his gaze dropped down to Eren's exposed chest. Eren felt goosebumps crawl up his skin when he saw the way that Levi licked his lips. “Humor me just this once Eren.” Levi insisted as he returned his hooded gaze to Eren's eyes. His hands pressed against Eren's chest, kneading his palm against his nipple as he leaned in to capture Eren's lips between his own. “I really love your chest.” he muttered against his lips, moving his wet, hot kisses along Eren's jaw. 

Eren arched his neck as Levi's kisses headed further south. “Levi, stop it.” he muttered one more time as Levi's lips somehow found their way to his chest. 

Levi pushed Eren so that he was laying down on his back and threw a leg over him, straddling his hips, bending down to litter kisses along his chest. 

“Levi! Stop!” Eren breathed, brows furrowed, trying to concentrate on pushing him away from his, now sensitive chest. Breathing heavily, Eren glared up at him. “What the hell Levi?” 

Levi sighed, glancing up at Eren. “Fine.” he grumbled, keeping his hands on Eren's chest as he rested his cheek on it as well, closing his eyes. He seemed to find Eren much more comfortable than his pillow. 

“Are you going to lie on me all night?” Eren asked as soon as his breathing calmed down. 

“Yeah.” he simply replied after a couple of seconds, shifting on top of him to make himself comfortable and closing his eyes, waiting for sleep to take over. 

Eren reached to thread his fingers through Levi's hair, staring up at the ceiling. Even though he enjoyed the fact that Levi was cuddling with him, for such a small guy, Levi was pretty heavy. “Goodnight Levi.” he muttered, after several minutes, knowing he had fallen asleep, he let his hand fall onto Levi's back and closed his eyes. 

Levi was in the middle of the best sleep he had had in years when there was a loud knock at the front door. He ignored it, turning to rest his other cheek on Eren's chest, as if that would block out the noise. 

“Levi, someone's at the door.” Eren grumbled, but wrapped his arm around his waist anyways, turning so that they were on their side and hugged him close. 

“Hmm...” Levi responded. “They could go to hell.” he grumbled, snuggling close to Eren's warm body. 

The damned knocking stopped and Levi shrugged, figuring it must not have been so important maybe just someone trying to sell something stupid. 

“Levi... I think I just heard the front door open.” Eren whispered, sitting up on the bed, reaching over to lightly shake him. 

“Don't touch me Eren.” Levi growled, turning his back to Eren, really wanting more sleep. 

“Levi, I hear footsteps! Tell me you hear that too!” Eren whispered harshly, panic starting to sink in. 

“Go back to sleep Eren, it's nothing.” Levi insisted, refusing to open his eyes. No one would dare break into his apartment, not after what happened to the last guy that tried, after all, rumors do spread far and wide. 

“I guess I have to go look myself.” Eren grumbled lowly, slipping out of the bed, pulling his shirt down. He grabbed a hold of the bedside lamp, unplugging it and giving it a good swing, making sure that it was heavy enough to knock someone out, but light enough to swing as hard as he can. 

Happy with his weapon of choice, Eren quietly walked over to the door, poking his head out before creeping out of the room, his heart going into overdrive. 

“Who's there?!” he called out, holding the lamp like a bat over his shoulder. 

“Eren, what the are you doing? Get back in bed! It's...”, there was a small pause where Levi looked over at the bright red numbers of his alarm clock. “Four in the morning, get your ass back here!” Levi called out from inside the room, but Eren was on edge and he wouldn't be able to sleep if there was someone other than Levi in the apartment without him knowing. 

“Levi, call off your dog!” a booming voice called out from the kitchen. Just then the kitchen light turned on and Eren just couldn't believe his eyes. 

“Shit.” Eren heard Levi curse from inside the room, he could hear scrambling from behind the bedroom door. 

“Levi! Why the hell is your ex here?!” Eren called out when he saw the man that Levi referred to as his ex the other night. Was he some sort of stalker that just didn't get the hint that the relationship is over, or did Levi give him a key to come and go as he pleases... just why the hell was he here? 

Levi was tripping over his own feet as he rushed out of the room. He glanced over at Eren before glaring over at the man. “Eren,” Levi started without looking away from his Ex. “Go back to bed, you still have a couple of hours of sleep before you have to get ready for school.” he said, waving him off with a flick of his wrist before walking over to the kitchen. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Eren was staring at him with a confused, hurt look. Levi glared at him, motioning for him to go to bed one more time. 

Eren returned his glare before setting the lamp down on the ground and walking over to his own room, making a point to slam the door shut. He didn't like the fact that Levi was turning him away in favor of his ex... if he even was his ex... maybe Eren was just a side-bitch after all. 

“Erwin, what the hell are you doing here?” Levi growled lowly, pissed at the unannounced visitor. “I'm on vacation, you know this, you were the one that suggested it.” 

Erwin kept a straight face as he poured water into a small pot. “I'm gonna make myself some coffee, would you like some?” Erwin asked as he placed it on the stove, turning it on medium heat. 

“Erwin, cut the crap, you know I don't like repeating myself.” Levi said, pulling out the chair by the kitchen table and sitting down. 

“What's this I hear about you getting married? And why did I hear this from the boss instead of you?” Erwin asked, opening a cupboard and pulling out two coffee mugs, setting them down on the counter, opening another covered and pulling out a small container of sugar and another of ground coffee beans. “I feel like putting some milk in mine, what about you?” he asked, heading for the fridge, opening it and pulling out the carton of milk. 

Levi flipped him off, hating just how comfortable Erwin was with making himself at home. “Could we not discuss this here? He could hear us.” Levi whispered lowly. 

“You mean your fiance? I've been meaning to have a talk with him too, I need to ask him when he wants to start planning for the wedding.” Erwin said, setting the milk down beside the sugar. “Of course, I'll be the wedding planner.”

“He thinks there's not going to be a wedding Erwin.” Levi said, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 

“... Oh? I was under the impression that he knew about the whole 'arranged marriage' thing. The poor kid has, and will be going through a lot because of who his father is... and because of who you are.” Erwin said, giving him a sympathetic pat on the back. 

“He knows about the marriage arrangement, Erwin, the only problem I see with this whole thing is that he keeps saying he isn't go through with it.” Levi said, letting his hand drop back onto his lap. This whole situation was making him tired, not that he wasn't tired already, it was four in the morning. 

Erwin chuckled lowly as he waited for the water to start boiling. “That's funny, doesn't he know just how much power his father has? Your fiance could get no where in life if his father doesn't want him too. I would advise him to keep his father happy, just like you're doing with yours.” 

“You think I don't know that? I'm still trying to find a way to convince him to marry me.” Levi sighed. “It's been a long weekend.” 

“He creeped out of your bedroom a couple of minutes ago, I thought you guys were a bit too close to be friends.” Erwin said, raising a brow as he turned off the stove and poured water into each mug, one more than the other. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out two spoons. 

“We're more than friends, he just doesn't want to get married to me anytime soon.” 

“More than friends? Whoa... wait a minute, don't tell me you already made the moves on him. What happened to abstinence is important?” Erwin asked as he poured milk into one of the mugs. 

“That's not what you said a couple weeks ago when you tried to get me in your bed.” Levi snorted, running a hand through his hair, pushing it back.

“I thought you, like any other business man, would have a secretary fetish.” Erwin laughed as he began to make the coffee. “Here, black coffee with less than a spoonful of sugar and no milk. Just how you like it.” 

“I had the hots for you until I found out you were a top and not a bottom, that's why our romantic relationship only lasted a couple of hours.” Levi said, a small chuckle tumbling past his lips as he stood up to grab his mug of coffee, mixing it a bit with the spoon Erwin handed to him. 

“We could have easily taken turns Levi.” Erwin said, winking in his direction. 

“Go fuck yourself Erwin. There's no way I'm going to let you anywhere near my ass.” Levi said, blowing on the coffee before taking a tentative sip from the mug as he sat back down in his seat. 

“Alright Levi, there's no need to be so nasty.” Erwin said, taking a sip out of his own coffee and sitting down next to him. “So, what happened to your hand?” Erwin asked, having seen the stitches when Levi had reached for the mug of coffee. 

“Erwin, answer me this one thing, why the hell are you here at fucking four in the morning. I told you that the key I gave you was for emergencies only.” Levi said, setting his cup down on the table, making a point to ignore Erwin's question. 

With a twitch of his nose, Erwin reached over to the middle of the table where a stack of four coasters sat, grabbing one to set his mug on and picking up Levi's mug, setting it down on another coaster. “You better find a way to convince your friend with benefits to marry you soon, because the boss came up with a wedding date. As soon as he graduates he will be a married man, whether he wants to or not.” 


	18. The One With The Secretary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi just wanted to enjoy his vacation, is that too much to ask?

“You better find a way to convince your friend with benefits to marry you soon, because the boss came up with a wedding date. As soon as he graduates he will be a married man, whether he wants to or not.” Erwin said, leaning back in his chair. “I found out last night, it's supposed to be his graduation present from his dad.” 

“He hates his dad, that's not going to help me at all in the long run.” Levi sighed. “All this is something you could have told me over the phone, Erwin, why did you come all the way here?” Levi scratched the back of his head, annoyed beyond belief. He glanced over at Eren's door, hoping he couldn't hear a damn thing. All this was getting to be out of hand. 

“Cuz I know just how annoyed you would be to see me... and I wanted to formally meet Eren, but you didn't give me a chance. He seemed a bit overprotective the last time I dropped you off after a night of drinking. He went so far as to slam the door in my face.” Erwin stated, lazily swirling his coffee with his spoon. 

“Why did dad tell you about the marriage date and not to me directly?” Levi asked, starting to feel a headache beginning to pound in his head. 

“Because this is all strictly business, and I'm your secretary.” Erwin stated simply, taking another small sip of his coffee. 

“Everything is a business to him.” Levi muttered before letting out a small yawn. “Alright, is that all you wanted to tell me Erwin?” Levi asked him, standing up and stretching. “Next time you wanna come over, save me the trouble and come during school hours, or you know what? Don't come unless you call first and have my permission.” 

“You know you love me.” Erwin practically shouted in the direction of Eren's room. “Even though you don't want to admit it.” 

Levi flinched, immediately shushing him with a punch to his shoulder. “Shut up, I think you've caused enough trouble for today. Get out. I'm on vacation and you're just bothering me.” 

“I'm bothering you with vital information.” Erwin retorted, standing up, taking one last sip from his coffee mug before setting it back down. “Walk me to my car?” he asked, he wasn't done talking to him just yet, there were a few things he needed to point out before getting out of his hair. 

“If it'll get you out of here faster, sure.” Levi said, getting up from his chair and motioning for him to follow. Levi opened the closet door, pulling out the jacket, Eren's, that he had gotten attached too. “Let's go.” he sighed. “I'll be back Eren, I'm just going out for a second!” he called out for Eren to hear. “You better wish that he doesn't bother me with questions about you later.” he hissed at Erwin, giving him a cold glare before walking out. 

Erwin followed Levi out the door, closing it behind him. “Hey Levi, is there any reason as to why he doesn't want to get married to you? If it were me, I would have jumped at the chance to get hitched to you.” 

“Anyone would if they knew exactly who I was. I really doubt Eren has any idea as to how much I make or what I do, or where I work, so don't you dare tell him.” Levi threatened, making his way to the stair well. 

“Your secret's safe with me.” Erwin swore before shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. “You know... He might learn to love you if he found out how rich you really are.” he advised with a small shrug. “It'll be a win win for the both of you, he gets money out of it and you get even more money.” 

Levi stopped and stared Erwin down, he didn't want to deal with any of this shit at the moment. “Would you mind your own damned business. Eren likes me for me, not for my money.” Levi repeated. “He doesn't know how much I make.” He was pretty damn sure that Eren didn't know what he did for a living either. 

“Levi, if this boy is as innocent as you're making him out to be... do you really like him? He doesn't seem to be your type. At the rate you're going, you're going to end up breaking his heart.” Erwin said as they began to walk down the stairs. 

“How the hell do you know what my type is Erwin?” Levi asked him. 

“You're type are the guys that you have to hide from your dad. Eren is the kind of guy your dad wants you to marry, and I mean this quite literally.” Erwin stated. “If you're really going to go through with this marriage thing, at least tell him a couple of weeks ahead of time, not last minute.” 

“What the hell do you think I'm doing Erwin? I'm trying to figure out a way to break it to him gently. For now, just let me enjoy my vacation, okay?” Levi insisted as he rushed his pace. 

It was a silent walk the rest of the way down the stair well. “I guess you really don't like him that much after all.” Erwin muttered under his breath, not sure if Levi was close enough to hear him say it. Clearing his throat, he spoke up. “Listen Levi, Mikasa talked to me about all of this. I know that I'm your secretary, but I'm also your friend. I feel the need to tell you that I agree with Mikasa on this one. It may be best for the company if you go through with this, but you're going to break that poor boys heart.” 

“You're also a jealous ex that needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. I'm glad you're looking out for me Erwin, I appreciate it, I really do, but I have a good feeling about Eren, and I want to enjoy it without work getting in the way like it normally does. So, just give me a week... I'll tell him in a week.” Levi insisted, walking ahead of Erwin, out the door into the lobby and walking towards the door for the parking garage. 

“Levi, work is your life, it always has been and I have a feeling it always will be, if you can't mix Eren into it, there's no way it'll work out for you.” Erwin said, a guilty feeling making his way into his conscience, it's too bad that Levi was a stubborn ass, there really wasn't much he could do to help Eren in this one. 

“I said a week Erwin, that's all I'm asking for. One god damn week. I don't want to hear from you, or dad,for one. God. Damn. Week. Are we clear?” Levi practically snarled. 

Erwin stared him down for a couple of seconds, glad that there wasn't all that many people in the lobby. He stared down at Levi until Levi looked away, glaring down at the ground. “Crystal.” Erwin sighed, patting Levi's shoulder as he walked past him. “Get you're priorities straight Levi. I'll walk myself from here. I'll see you in a week.” he said, as he walked out of the building to his car. 

Back in the apartment, Eren was boiling with jealousy. He couldn't hear a damned thing they were talking about earlier, all Eren heard was that man saying how he knew Levi loved him. 

Burying his head in his pillow, Eren groaned. “Go. To. Sleep.” he growled to himself, nuzzling his pillow. His pillow did nothing to stop the same questions from running through his mind over and over again. Why was that man here at four in the morning? Why didn't Levi kick him out? How the hell did he get in anyways? The door seemed fine... Did Levi give him a key? Why would he give him a key and not ask for it back when they broke up... did they even break up? 

Eren turned onto his back, eyes wide, staring up at the ceiling in disbelief. “Is Levi still going out with him?” he whispered to himself. “Shit... shit! Is he just using me? To him, I might just be a tool... his father does want him to marry me...” he breathed, slapping his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop any other revelations from slipping out. 

After a couple of seconds, he sat up, dropping his hand to his side. “And here I thought he liked me.” he whispered to himself. Rubbing the back of his neck, Eren pushed himself off of the bed and grabbed a change of clothes along with his backpack, stuffing them inside. “Okay... okay, Mikasa is still living in her apartment, I'll just crash on her couch for a couple more hours. I'll deal with Levi after school.” he muttered, slipping the backpack on and walking out of the room, running for the bathroom to grab his toothbrush. 

Eren had his hand on the door knob when it hit him. Why the hell was he going to run away from this? Since when did he turn into such a coward? This is the kind of situation that could easily be misinterpreted... right? Levi had to have a good reason as to why his ex would be in the apartment at such an hour, and his idea of running away would not make it easy for Levi to explain that reason to him. 

“I should message Jean for advice.” Eren said to himself reaching for his cell phone in his back pocket. 

Eren began typing on his phone. 'Jean, Levi's ex just showed up out of the blue this early in the morning! I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I have this sick feeling in my stomach that they might still like each other. I can't shake the thought that Levi might be using me. Jean, I might just be some sort of side-bitch. I want to believe that he's innocent, I like him too much.' 

Eren stood there, a sigh on his lips as he reread the messaged to himself before he could send it. He could already imagine Jeans response. 'You've only known the guy for a weekend! Get your ass out of there ASAP!!!!!!' 

“On second thought, maybe I shouldn't, they just started accepting him as my boyfriend last night, they'd never forgive him if I'm wrong.” Eren sighed, deciding against asking for Jean's advice. 

Eren threw the phone onto the couch, not caring where it actually landed and dropped his backpack on the ground next to the door and shoes that he had forgotten to slip on. Running a hand through his hair, he let himself fall onto the couch, resting his head on the armrest. “What's taking Levi so long?” he muttered under his breath, feeling his jealousy and insecurity slowly start to take over his mind. 

Eren found it hard to keep his eyes open after several minutes came and went. Soon enough, Eren had fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for Levi to come back. Slowly opening the door, Levi stepped inside, closing it silently behind him after seeing that Eren was on the couch. Quietly tugging off his jacket, Levi hung it back inside the closet and then walked over to Eren, towering over him. 

With a slight twitch of his nose, Levi bent down and scooped Eren up in his arms, princess style. “Heavy.” he breathed as he steadied his posture, trying not to break his back. Damn, he felt old. 

Eren snuggled close to Levi, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I heard that.” he huffed, pressing kisses on Levi's neck. 

“A little lower.” Levi moaned as he walked towards his room. 

Eren began to press open mouthed kisses from Levi's collarbone to his shoulder. “That low?” Eren asked, tired eyes looking up at Levi. 

“Nowhere near where I would like you to kiss, but that's good enough for now.” Levi chuckled lightly, setting Eren down on the bed. 

“Levi. Why was your ex here?” Eren asked as he fell back on the bed, nuzzling his head into the pillow, trying to make himself comfortable enough to fall asleep. 

Levi made a mental note to kill Erwin as soon as he got the chance as he gently pushed Eren onto his back and towards the middle of the bed. “I'll explain later Eren, for now, go to sleep.” he said, climbing onto the bed and on top of Eren, planning to go back to sleep just like he was before he was rudely interrupted. 

Eren quietly reached to pull a blanket over them before he wrapped his arms around Levi. “He asked about the stitches didn't he? He must have thought it was my fault.” 

Levi was quiet for a second, had he heard their conversation, or was it just a lucky guess on his part? Swallowing, Levi decided to answer honestly. “He did ask about them, but I didn't answer him, I just told him to get out.” Levi said, his hands memorizing Eren's lovely chest. 

“So you walked him out. What a gentleman.” Eren said sarcastically, watching the outline of Levi's hands slowly massaging tiny circles under his shirt. 

“I figured I owed him that much after breaking things with him the way I did. He won't bother us for a while, I promise.” Levi murmured, hiding his face against the crook of Eren's neck, a small yawn reaching his lips. 

“I guess we could finish talking about this when I get back.” Eren said, running a hand through Levi's hair, leaving his other hand to rest in the small of his back. 

“That would be best.” Levi responded, lifting his head to place a soft, tired kiss on Eren's lips, his lips lingering on his for a couple of seconds before he went back to hiding in the crook of his neck. 

“Levi, why did you break up with him in the first place?” Eren asked after a couple of minutes of unsuccessfully trying to fall asleep. 

“What happened to talking about this later?” Levi groaned, annoyed. He was so close to falling back to sleep. 

“It's bothering me Levi. I just want to know why you dumped him.” Eren grumbled, dropping his hands to his sides, unable to fold them over his chest. 

“Fine, I found out he was a top. There. Now go to sleep.” Levi demanded, refusing to open his eyes. 

“So... does that mean that you guys didn't go that far?” Eren asked, a warm, hopeful feeling spreading through his chest.

“Yes, now, shut up and go to sleep.” Levi repeated himself. 

Eren rolled onto his side, taking Levi with him and curling up into him, wrapping his arms around him again. “Night.” he muttered, even though he was going to be waking up in a couple of hours. 

Levi decided to punish Eren for asking him such a stupid question. He hooked his leg over Eren's hip, bringing him closer. Leaning in close, he breathed hot air against his ear. “As soon as you get home later, you better finish what we started last night.” he whispered sensually, breathing a bit heavily before lightly dragging his tongue along the shell of his ear. 

Levi smirked after a few seconds when he felt Eren's sudden erection against him. “Damn it Levi.” Eren groaned. 

Levi chuckled evilly. “G'night Eren, sweet dreams.” he muttered, grinding his pelvis against Eren's for good measure, enjoying the way Eren swore under his breath. 

“Levi, there's no way I would be able to sleep now.” Eren gulped, he was wide awake and feeling more than just a little energetic. 

“I know, it's pay back for last night, it'll give you something to look forward to.” Levi said, turning onto his other side, back facing Eren. “You know where the bathroom is, try not to get anything dirty.”


	19. The One With The Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa insists that Levi is in the wrong.

Levi felt like he had just closed his eyes when he was woken by the sound of his bedroom door creaking open. “Leaving already?” he muttered, rubbing his eyes before glancing over at his alarm clock, tiredly scratching his head. “Shit, Eren, you're late for school again,” Levi yawned once he saw that it was already midday, happy that Eren got to stay with him for the rest of the day. “You might as well come back to bed, there's no point in going in now.” Levi said, laying his head back down on his pillow, pulling his covers back up to his chin. 

The sound of a light tapping noise filled the silent room and an annoyed click of a tongue.“You're sleeping in the same room now? I thought I told you to break things off with him. What you're doing right now, this... room sharing, is the exact opposite.” Levi heard the monotone voice of his beloved sister come from the entrance. 

Choosing to ignore her statement, Levi sat up on his bed. A worried feeling spread through his chest. Why was she skipping school? Mikasa never skips school. “Mikasa? What happened? What are you doing here? Did something happen to mom? To dad?” he asked as he scrambled to get out of bed and grab his robe. He struggled to put it on, slipping his arm through the wrong hole, with a frustrated grunt, he examined it before violently tugging it on and tying it closed. 

Mikasa shook her head before crossing her arms. “I just wanted to talk to you.” she said, stepping aside to let Levi walk by. Her eyes followed him as he made his way over to the kitchen. In her mind, she carefully went over what she had practiced in her room a couple of minutes ago, hoping that everything falls into place just like she wanted it to. After all, Eren deserves to be happy, and that won't be accomplished on a relationship of lies. 

Levi groaned in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose as he set his other hand down against the table, supporting his weight on it. First Erwin and then Mikasa, why do they have to ruin his mornings this way? “Mikasa, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Erwin earlier this morning. The key I gave you was only to be used in emergencies.” he sighed, dropping his hand to his side, turning to face her. “Really, the only one left is Hangi.” 

“I told dad you weren't going to marry Eren.” Mikasa said abruptly, as she walked over to him, handing him the key she used to get in. “And that you were going to kick him out after you break things off with him. It's for the best that you don't make me into a liar.” 

It took Levi a couple of seconds to understand what was going on. Mikasa had childishly lied to their father in an attempt to get what she wanted. Furious, Levi felt his jaw clench, letting the key fall to the ground.“You did what?” he asked, stuffing his fists into his robe pockets before he did anything he would regret. 

“Eren was just another one of your boy toys, he was just a one night stand wasn't he? Levi, are you really cold enough to break his heart? The options that I'm giving you are your only way to get out of this problem with minimal damage.” Mikasa stated, her glare unwavering. 

“If I recall correctly, you used to be happy with the fact that you were going to make dad happy by going through with the marriage, what happened Mikasa?” Levi asked, arching a brow. “The only reason you're acting this way is because Eren told you to fuck off.” 

Mikasa was taken back, shocked that Levi had directed such vulgar language to her. “I loved him-” 

“You loved the attention Mikasa.” Levi snorted, rolling his eyes. “You were spoiled because you were the one dad was going to use for this deal. You were supposed to be Eren's present. Well guess what? For once, dad is going to treat me the way he treated you, like a Prince. He is going to love me and he is going to respect me. I'm going to go through with the damned marriage and there isn't anyone that'll stop me.” 

“You're putting Eren through all of this just so you could get dad's respect? Dad's using you like he tried to use me! Tell me you see that. Or are you really that greedy? Are you going to marry Eren for the money? Even though you're already filthy rich? You and I both know that Eren has been through hell because of his dad, don't you think he deserves a break?” Mikasa asked, taking another step closer to her brother, staring him down, trying to get her point across. Levi was just to damn stubborn for his own good sometimes. 

“Why the hell did you let Eren go?! If you were going to be this bitchy, you should have just kept him. If you were in my shoes, you wouldn't be complaining either. He's hot and great in bed, and you let him go, so now he's with me. Don't get jealous Mikasa, it's pathetic.” Levi snapped, turning his back to her and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a gallon of milk. 

“I had to let him go, he didn't love me the same way I loved him. He's gay Levi, there's not much I could do about that.” She said, feeling her confidence take a devastating blow. She reached into her pocket to pull out Eren's scarf, wrapping it around her neck and pulling it tight. All this arguing is for Eren's good. 

“Then why the hell don't you back off? It takes two to fucking tango Mikasa, I'm not the only one that wants this marriage to happen.” Levi huffed, walking around his sister, heading for the kitchen table again. 

“Does Eren know how much of a scum bag you are? Does he know how desperate for attention you are? Would he still marry you then, even though you two have only met last week?” Mikasa asked him, grabbing the gallon of milk out of his hands, demanding his full attention. Her other hand was clenched tightly around the end of the scarf. 

“He said he loved me, he said he'll be here for me no matter what, he said that he'll marry me if that's what will make me happy.” Lie after lie spewed out of Levi's mouth. He watched as Mikasa's poker face fell, exposing her. Hurt and confusion was all that Levi saw. 

“He said that after less than one week? Why do I get the feeling that you're lying to me?” Mikasa asked, stepping in front of Levi to stop him from walking away from her again.

With narrowed eyes, Levi pointed to the door, fed up with all the bullshit. He hated it when someone called his bluff. “Get out Mikasa, this... He- he said he was fine with it. The marriage is his choice too, stop trying to ruin everything for the rest of us.” 

“He won't be happy Levi.” Mikasa whispered as she set down the gallon on the table. “Dad and Mr. Yeager are going to visit you tomorrow. You better hope Eren isn't here when they do. Eren really hates his father.” she said, walking to the living room. With her hand on the door knob, she turned to look over her shoulder. “I'm moving out today, everything is at mom's house already. I'll be keeping in touch with Erwin. If I hear anything about Eren getting hurt either physically or emotionally, I'm hunting you down.” Mikasa growled lowly, frowning. She opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. 

Levi ground his teeth together, glaring at the door. “Fuck you too Mikasa.” he muttered under his breath. This was the first time Mikasa and him had gotten into a fight over a boy. “If anything, you only made me want to keep him.” he huffed as he served himself breakfast. 

It took him a couple of seconds before he remembered. “Shit, dad's coming over tomorrow.” he groaned, sitting down on a chair and letting his head drop against the table top with a loud 'thud'. 

A knock at the door startled the shit out of him. “She said he would come tomorrow, that can't be him.” he muttered, standing up and rushing to the door. 

“Levi? Levi, we had half day today! You haven't given me a key, please be awake.” he heard Eren sigh from the other side of the door. 

Levi breathed a sigh of relief as he opened the door and pulled Eren inside, into an embrace and into a deep kiss. “You left me alone.” he growled against his lips before capturing them again. 

Eren flushed a deep red, his eyes wide as he let Levi did what he wanted for a couple more seconds before pulling away to take a deep breath. “Levi... I was going to ask if Jean could stay for an hour to study?” he breathed, grabbing Levi's shoulders and holding him at arms length just in case he attacked him again. 

Levi glanced behind Eren to see his friend quickly turning his attention somewhere else after their eyes met. It was obvious that Eren's friend had seen the kiss, he was a little red and look a little annoyed as well. “Sure, but we gotta talk afterwards. You've been neglecting me.” Levi said, pulling Eren into a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen again, his stomach growling. 

Eren covered his embarrassed face as Jean walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him. “Eren, can we study... or should I just go home?” Jean teased in a hushed tone before slipping off his shoes. 

“No, no, you're fine, we could study in my room.” Eren stumbled to say as he took off his shoes and walked over to his room, Jean in tow. 

“That was hot.” Jean chuckled once Eren closed the door. “I wish Marco had the guts to do that to me. We haven't gotten anywhere.” 

“Shut up Jean. My relationship with Levi is more than a little rushed. You better not pressure Marco into anything.” Eren huffed, feeling his blush spread to his neck. 

“No way... have you guys actually done it? You're the bottom aren't you?” Jean was quick to ask.

“Shut up Jean.” Eren repeated himself. “We came to study, not to gossip.” he huffed. 

“Seeing that you actually left your backpack in your locker, and I kinda left mine at home, I don't think that's possible.” Jean smirked, sitting down on the desk chair, crossing one leg over the other. 

Eren sat down on the bed. “The walls are thin Jean, he could probably hear us right now.” 

“Eren... I've been wondering what the status is with this whole arranged marriage situation. Since you kinda broke it off with Mikasa, and came out to your mom... Everything fixed itself right? And since you're kinda going out with Levi... what are you going to do once you graduate? Because you know that long distance relationships don't really work... right?” 

Eren sat there for about a minute, just thinking about how to explain everything. “My mom wasn't the one that arranged the marriage. It was my dad.” 

Jean blinked, rolling his chair closer to the bed. “What did you just say?” he asked, leaning closer to Eren. 

“My dad is the owner of a really big company, Titan Medication, and Mikasa's dad is his friend. They've been wanting to merge their companies for a while now, and the arranged marriage is the cheapest way to do that.” 

“When the hell did your dad get involved in your life? How come this is the first I hear about this?” Jean asked, trying to make sense of what he was just told. 

“They want me to get married to Levi now. Jean, what do you think I should do?” Eren asked with a small sigh, running a hand through his hair. 

Jean leaned back in the chair, brows furrowed in confusion. “Wait a second. Just wait a second. Something smells fishy to me. By any chance... did Levi come onto you when Mikasa broke it off?” 


	20. The One With The Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has a bad feeling about all of this.

“Wait a second. Just wait a second. Something smells fishy to me. By any chance... did Levi come onto you when Mikasa broke it off?” 

“I just told you that my dad is the one that's messing with my life, and you are asking me that?” Eren said, an annoyed tone finding it's way into his voice. Jean could be really immature sometimes. 

“No, that's not what I'm getting at Eren, just answer the question.” Jean insisted, his brows furrowed with worry. 

Eren sighed, rubbing his temples. “Sort of, I guess you could say we confessed to each other soon after that.” 

Jean leaned back in the chair again, brows furrowed as he thought of how to approach the subject. “Do you... is there... is there a chance that he might just be using you?” he struggled to find a good way to word it without offending Eren, but there really wasn't any other way around it. 

“For sex? I don't think so...” Eren trailed off. 

Jean quickly shook his head, looking Eren in the eye. “Do you think he's using you for the marriage? Do you have any idea as to what this guy does? Do you have any idea as to what kind of relationship this guy has with his father? I'm sorry Eren, but the chances that he's only putting up with you to make his dad happy are pretty high... Eren, what do you know about this guy?” Jean whispered, afraid of what kind of problems they could get into if the man outside heard them. 

Eren stared through Jean, those questions were the only things that were running through his mind at the moment. He liked Levi, he knew Levi liked to take charge, he knew he had some sort of drinking problem... but other than that... 

Gulping, a shiver of fear ran down his spine. “I don't know.” he said in a hushed tone. “His ex showed up at four this morning.” he whispered, falling back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling in disbelief. “He walked him to his car and he didn't come back for a good while.” 

“Jesus Christ, Eren, what the fuck are you getting yourself into?” Jean whispered, sinking in the chair, his hands covering his face. 

“I... I don't know.” Eren was lost, confused, and felt hopeless. 

“That's it.” Jean said, throwing his hands in the air. “That's it! Code red, pack your stuff, you're moving out. Right now. To hell with the no boys rule. My mom could make an exception for you. Come on.” 

“No, Jean, I can't just leave like that.” Eren was quick to say, his heart breaking at the thought of leaving Levi alone. 

“I'm not saying that it'll be a permanent thing, I'm saying that you need to clear your mind and get your shit together. You rushed into this relationship Eren. You and I both know that. Now, stand up. I'll help you pack.” Jean said as he stood up and grabbed the suitcase that was laying on the floor in the corner of the room. He started to throw every piece of clothing he could get his hands on into it. 

“No. I mean, Mikasa is moving out and Levi will be all alone... because of me. I don't want that for him.” Eren whispered, sitting back up, watching his friend hastily go through the drawers, emptying them out, creating a mountain of clothing on the suitcase. 

Jean paused, staring at him in disbelief. “Eren. What did I just tell you? What the fuck did I just tell you? He might be using you! I know I may be over reacting, but I don't want you to regret anything.” 

“He... he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't hurt me like that.”

“I'm not saying he is, I'm just saying that he might be able to. Eren, we need to research this guy. Something seems off. This is a luxury apartment, how could he afford to live here if he had a regular job? He must be a daddy's boy or something.” Jean muttered, grabbing Eren's other suit case and throwing some of the clothes in them. “Come on Eren. You'll have to leave behind a couple of things, but that's okay, I'll let you borrow some of my stuff.” 

“Jean, hold on-” 

“Eren!” Levi called out from the other side of the door. 

Both of them froze, their wide eyes met each other. “He sounds pissed Eren.” Jean whispered, closing the lips of the suitcases, not caring that there were pieces of clothing sticking out. “Do you think he heard us?” 

“...” Eren said nothing. Gulping, he stood up and walked over to the door, his hand on the door knob. 

“Eren, I'm right behind you. You could do this.” Jean said, suitcases in hand. 

Eren opened the door, walking out to see that Levi had his back to him. He was staring down at something in his hand. “Levi?” 

“You're phone binged... Do you really think this lowly of me?” Levi asked without turning back. He cleared his throat before he began to read off of the cell phone he had found on the ground. “ 'Jean, Levi's ex just showed up out of the blue this early in the morning! I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I have this sick feeling in my stomach that they might still like each other. I can't shake the thought that Levi might be using me. Jean, I might just be some sort of side-bitch.'” Levi read off, before turning to face him. He was about to say something but then his eyes landed on the suitcases. “The hell? What's going on here Eren?” he asked, hurt making itself present in his voice. 

Eren stared at him. Levi went through his phone. That was the message that he was about to send Jean this morning. Levi went through his phone. Levi had just... read a very private message off his phone. 

Eren's mind was spinning, everything was happening way to quick. Levi had just proved that he wasn't trust worthy, maybe Jean was right. If he could go through his phone without permission, what else would he do? 

“Eren.” Jean spoke up behind him, sick of the tense silence of the room. When Eren made no move to talk, Jean decided to take over. “Eren is moving out for the time being.” he said, stepping to stand in front of Eren, shielding him from the hurt look Levi was shooting him. “There are just too many coincidences at the moment. Hand over the phone, and we'll be on our way.” Jean said, setting down the suit cases and holding his hand out. 

“Where the fuck did this come from? Eren, don't tell me this guy is putting shitty ideas in your head.” Levi snarled. God, he was hurt. Where did Eren find the balls to hurt him like this? Levi glared at Jean, taking a step in his direction, trying his best to hold back from knocking out the kid. 

Eren opened his mouth to respond, but a knock at the door interrupted him. 

Three sets of eyes snapped in the direction of the door. 

“Don't move.” Levi ordered Eren as he walked over the the door. 

“Shit.” he muttered under his breath when he looked through the peephole in the door. 

There was another knock at the door and Levi glanced back at Eren before opening the door, stepping out and closing it behind him, leaving Eren and Jean confused, standing in the middle of the living room, not daring to move a muscle. 

In front of him stood a tall, well dressed business man, with an unfamiliar smile stuck to his face. “Dad, Mikasa said you were coming over tomorrow. I'm not prepared for guests right now.” Levi said as he slipped Eren's phone into his jean pocket. 

“Mikasa said that? I told her midday today. I tried to call you to tell you we were going to be late, but you didn't respond.” Mr. Ackerman said. “Open the door, we should talk about this inside. Grisha's kid is inside right?” 

“Uh, yeah, he had half day today. One thing before we go inside.” Levi said, pulling on a tight smile. “Eren doesn't really know I work for you. It'd be best if it stayed that way. He's nervous enough about the marriage as it is... Where's Mr. Jeager?” 

“He'll be up in a second, he's just waiting for them to finish fixing the elevator. He told me there's no way that he'll be going up the stairs any time soon. He hates getting all worked up before a meeting.” Mr. Ackerman chuckled, fixing his tie. “Now, open the door son, we have to get to work.” 

“Hey, dad, about the meeting, I think you should know that Eren kind of found out about the fact that his dad is the one that arranged the marriage thing and he might be against the whole thing all together because of that.” 

Mr. Ackerman stared down at Levi, his smile turning into a frown. “Does he know just how much money he could get out of this?” 

“I don't even know that.” Levi said after a couple of seconds. 

“Well then, maybe we could resolve this little problem of ours after all.” he said, ruffling his sons hair before opening the door himself and stepping inside before Levi could stop him. 

There was a small ding of the elevator and the doors slid open. There was Eren's father, the guy Eren hated so much. Levi made sure to smile at him as he passed by, knowing that everything might just go to hell after this little meeting of theirs. 


End file.
